


The Umber Wolf In The Alleyway

by Maxkiki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxkiki/pseuds/Maxkiki
Summary: Prequel sort of to my other work The Silver Wolf In The Moonlight!Gavin is in the bar drinking his worries away when he gets dragged into a fight, he gets beaten up but he does manage to leave a nasty bite on the other guy. He's passed out on the ground when Collin (rk900) finds him, taking him home to patch him up, after a few hours something unexpected happens to Gavin and the two don't know how to deal with it. They work through it together and from it they develop a relationship that they can no longer deny. They weren't just strangers anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody new and welcome back to readers of the other fic! I hope you all enjoy Gavin and Collins story in this same universe!

Another day another crime. Working at the police department had its perks and all but in the end, it was a shit job where you dealt with shit people. It wasn't the upstanding citizens that did the crimes, it was the lowest of the low. The unwanted, the shut-ins, the crazies, and the trash. What was even worse is people would mistake him as being one of those people. He didn't look like a cop, he wore a leather jacket and had a few scars on his face. His constant glare didn't help either, but when the whole world was shit and full of people who couldn't be trusted, you would be glaring too.

It wasn't easy living like this, seeing people dead and dying, seeing people killing and stealing. All of these things labeled as wrong, as bad, and yet they still do it. It was as if they didn’t care or something in them that told them what was good and bad was straight up broken. Maybe they were desperate, most of them were desperate for something. For the money, for acceptance, they always had a motive or a reason why they did what they did and it’s never enough to justify their wrongdoing.

Even as a cop he wasn't a goody two shoes, all of the sadness, the anger, the stress of dealing with these people got to him. He wasn't just going to drink some tea and calm down. He can't take a shower and wash it all away. He lashes out, he cusses people out and starts fights.

Tonight was just another one of those fights.

He just closed a murder case, a jealous wife kills her husband's secret lover. Blunt force trauma to the head with a frying pan sure is a way to go. Once the skull is cracked open there's a lot of blood, a couple days later the body is pale and a greenish blue, sickly and disturbing. Just what he needed to see first thing in the morning. There was no amount of coffee and doughnuts that could have made inspecting the crime scene better.

Like most days, he went to the bar after work. Copious amounts of alcohol seemed to be the only thing that could chase the gruesome images away. It didn't help that it would take him a while to actually start feeling the effects. Some days he just wished he was a lightweight, drink a beer or two and start forgetting. But no, he was downing a whole bottle of whiskey little by little, sip by sip. At least the burn of the alcohol down his throat distracted him momentarily.

This bar wasn't high end by any means, criminals gathered here to deal and do drugs but once he was off hours, he didn't care. He wasn't a shitty cop, he just had his limits with how much he could deal with. He would go to another bar but he wasn't raking in the money either so this was all he could afford on a daily basis. It sure did start a lot of fights, having a cop in the middle of a crime den.

Tonight was just another one of those fights.

“Well if it isn't Detective Reed?” A woman, clad in skimpy leather clothing and wearing way too much makeup slides into the seat next to him.

“Or how about I just call you Gavin? A brown-eyed brunette like you is just my type.” She purrs, wearing a sickeningly sweet smile on those hot pink lips of hers. She takes a long-nailed finger and drags it down the middle of his chest, trying to put him under her little spell.

Gavin just takes another sip without a glace as if she's not there. “I'm not banging some prostitute just because she asked around for my name.”

He turns towards her with his usual glare. “Or maybe you're one of the sluts I've arrested in the past?”

The slap echoes through the bar, he anticipated it yet that didn't make it hurt any less. She was clearly unhappy but he didn’t care in the slightest. At least he'll finally be left alone.

Or at least is what he thought before a big man approaches him. Tall, big muscles, angry glare. Not something new, and it wound up being a welcoming sight for the brunette. Throwing some punches and receiving a few got his mind off things.

“You got a problem with me, buddy?” Gavin stands, glaring up at the burly man who was twice his size and most likely going to win this fight.

The man growls as he looks down, saying two words as one demand. “Outside. Now.”  
Gavin follows them into the alleyway next to the bar, already stretching his arms and rolling his neck, ready to give and take a beating.

He looks up at the night sky, looking at the clouds covering the moon and stars. Should probably finish this quick before the rain starts. He never watched the news but he could feel it in the air. The chill, the humidity, the wind, they had quite the storm ahead of them.

“Don't know who you are or why you got shit on me.” Gavin says as he stands his ground, fists up and ready. “But I could use a bit of a fight big guy.”

The man walks up to the brunette with a snarl. “You stupid humans always drink away your worries and fight away your pain. You don't care who you harm or who harms you and just blame the world.”

Gavin takes a swing at the man's jaw only to miss when the man dodges to the side. “Shut your damn mouth, you're no fucking better!” He wasn’t here for some damn lecture.

The man's hand grabs Gavin's neck, picking him up off his feet and slamming him into the brick wall behind him. His eyes bulge out in surprise as he claws at the hand, kicking the man but to no avail.

“Oh, but we are, we're strong together and we rarely fight. We mate for life and we respect and protect each other but you… you have nothing to protect but yourself.” His hand grips tighter, the brunette gasping for air. “And you can't even do that right.”

This man spoke as if they were from another planet, maybe he was some religious or cult freak and believed that they were a higher being. Most people he fights are rebels, drunken bastards, and idiots. This man put himself on a higher pedestal despite being the one starting the fight, he seemed like a musclehead but he spoke too much for that. He was probably just repeating what some preacher told him. He seems like the type that would believe it.

Gavin's thoughts fade away as his lungs lack a severe amount of oxygen, he finds himself growing dizzy and in a desperate attempt to win he managed to kick the man's arm and bites down hard on his hand. The man grunts in pain as the brunette bites harder, hitting a major blood vessel, blood running down his chin as it gushes into his mouth. It had a disgusting taste, most blood did, metallic and thick like a crimson oil. To prevent himself from choking further he has to swallow, and more than once before the man lets go, the brunette gasping for air.

 

“You’re going to become one of us whether you like it or not and you will only have yourself to blame.” The man holds his bleeding hand to himself and despite his condition, Gavin swears he sees the man's wound heals on its own like magic.

Gavin rubs his neck with a wince, he didn’t have any clue what the man was talking about and he was probably going to get some sort of disease for ingesting so much blood. “Fuck off..” His voice comes out as a grumbling whisper as the man leaves him there, collapsed against the brick wall.

Today was just not his day. Breathing hurt, he was worn out from trying to escape that guy's grip, and his mouth tasted like rusted metal. He's never picked a fight with someone like that, as big as he was it was like he was inhuman. Maybe jacked up on steroids.

Gavin decides to close his eyes, rest for just a little bit. When he wakes he'll feel a little bit better or if he's lucky he'll somehow wake up in bed. After all,

Tonight was just another one of those fights.

 

Collin had just spent the day visiting his twin brother and decided to explore a bit before heading back home. It was a bit of a drive, over an hour round trip and he didn't feel like staring at the open road quite yet. He wanders the shops, looking through the windows and popping in here and there to see something that interested him. It’s one of these times that he exists through the wrong open door and into an alleyway. Instead of going back into the store he decides to walk down the alley and at that moment it begins to rain and not lightly either, it was pouring.

 

Just as he is about to turn back to the safety of the store he sees a figure slumped up against a wall, the rain spreading crimson from this person and down the alley towards him. Collin approaches with caution, first thinking he has come across a dead body but he finds the man still breathing, broken and bloody but alive.

“Excuse me…?” Collin gently shakes the man's shoulder, only getting a grown in response, blood dripping from his mouth.

 

“Oh god, I need to get help.” The nearest hospital was super far so in a moment of panic, bringing the man back to his car seemed like a good idea.

 

“I’m going to pick you up, okay?” He says to the unconscious man, lifting him and half walk, half running to his car. He opens the passengers' door and sets the man down before digging around for medical supplies. He manages to find alcohol wipes to clean the man up, with all the blood gone he realizes how handsome he is. Messy brown hair, sleek eyebrows, and one hell of a nice jawline covered in stubble.

Collin swallows hard, shaking his head. “Now is not the time to be gawking.” He patches up what cuts he can, dabbing them all gently with disinfectant before putting on a bandage. When it came to his bloody mouth he looks for a broken tooth or something but it didn’t seem like he was bleeding anywhere inside. Maybe it wasn’t even his own blood.

That thought made him shiver, maybe this guy was dangerous and this was all a very bad idea. He doesn’t have very much time to ponder on the idea, however, because the man wakes up. Or at least it looks like he does.

Gavin's eyes open, blinking tiredly to see a familiar face yet it seemed different, sharper, better looking. “Connor…?”

Collins' eyes widen in surprise as he looks over the male again, wondering if he has seen him around before. “You know my brother?”

Gavin is unable to answer the question or even process what was being said to him as he passes back out, much too tired to do anything right now.

 

“No! Stay up! Tell me where your home is or something!” Collin shakes the stranger's shoulders, sighing when he gets no response. He was hoping he would get something more useful but by the bags under his eyes and the smell of alcohol sticking to his clothes he assumes this guy will be out cold for another few hours.

As his eyes scan over him again for some indication that might give away who he is, Collin starts digging through his pockets, finding a wallet and police badge. “Gavin Reed, he’s a detective for- oh! Same place as Connor. No wonder he knows him.” But why was a cop passed out behind a bar all beat up like that? Was he trying to stop something while on a case? Maybe someone found out he was a cop and decided to start a fight? Whatever it was he was just relieved he was not just some murderous stranger. Since he was a cop it made everything a bit better, it meant he wasn’t going to get attacked or punched or killed. Those kind of things were important.

He thinks about staying at a hotel but bringing in a passed out person would look really bad and Collin didn’t exactly want to deal with something like that now. The other options were bring him back to Connors place and stay the night or bring him back to his place so he doesn’t have to share a bed with his brother. It really couldn’t do any harm to bring the cop back to his place, he had an extra bedroom and everything.

“Come on Gavin, off we go.” Collin buckles the man in and begins the drive back towards the city. He plays the radio softly as he drove, looking over at the cop now and then to see if he was awake or had any indication of waking up.

Dragging the man into his apartment wasn’t too bad, he set the man on his spare bed, taking off some of his wet clothes and sliding on fresh ones. They were big on him, Gavin was relatively short and that made Collins clothes baggy. It was adorable actually, he had a hard time not staring at his well-muscled body when putting on the clothes and now he just looked so cute.

Just as he was about to bring the clothes to the laundry room he hears the brunette stir. He turns around to see him tossing and turning, breaking into a sweat as his brows scrunched together in pain.

“Gavin? Are you okay?” Collin gently grabs onto the man's shoulder and he bolts up immediately, grabbing Collin and throwing him onto the other side of the bed, pinning him down with a wild look in his eyes.

“Who are- Connor?” Gavin growls but his face melts into confusion, his expression rigid and lined with pain.

Collin finds himself blushing a bit with the position they were in, only if they were under different circumstances this would be a really fun time. “I’m Collin, Connors twin. I visited him and found you lying in an alley. I was afraid that you would be dead so I patched you up and brought you to my place to rest.”

“Oh…” Is all Gavin says as he looks around, taking in his surroundings. “How long have I been out?”

“I’m not sure, I’ve been with you for almost an hour.” Collin shrugs and Gavin gets off of him, sitting at the edge of the bed. He puts his head in his hands and groans. “I feel like complete shit.”

Collin stands and awkwardly puts a hand on the man's shoulder in hopes to comfort him. “I have medicine, you can take what you need and rest here for the night and longer if you need to.”

Gavin nods, rubbing his eyes. “Could I get like… A glass of water maybe? And toast or something? My stomach feels terrible.”

“Give me a couple minutes.” Collin nods, heading into the kitchen to make the simple meal his guest has requested. He frowns when he hears the man groan in pain, clearly trying to keep it in as he covers his mouth and bites his lip. Whatever he had it sounded bad.

“What the hell?!” Gavin shouts and Collin runs in to see the man holding his arm which was clawed and covered with fur. His eyes widen in surprise as he stares at what was a normal human arm just a few seconds ago.

Gavin looks over at the other, clear panic and confusion in his eyes. “What the hell is happening to me?!”

“I don’t know! What did you do?!” Collin looks over the man in an equal panic, whatever this was it wasn’t normal by any means.

“I had a bar fight! Some dude beat the shit out of me and I bit him and blood gushed into my mouth but that wouldn’t do this! What even is this?! A disease?!” Gavin shouts in pain when more of him shifts like this.

The two spend the next few hours yelling and panicking about the situation, this was something new and no hospital would help him. It was some voodoo magic bullshit and they had to learn how to deal with it on their own. Collin winds up concluding that Gavin is a werewolf, his body shifted from human to a wolf so he matched the myth pretty well. Maybe it wasn’t a myth after all.

The next few days go by with less panic but still, a lot of confusion, Gavins body was shifting at random and he didn’t want to go out like this. Collin calls his brother to tell him that Gavin was sick and couldn’t come to work, they also began work to track down the man who attacked the cop that night outside the bar.

On the fourth day, Gavin was back to normal, he hadn’t shifted once and he didn’t feel sick. The two ate breakfast at the dining table, getting used to this routine of living together. Gavin swore a lot and got angry easily but Collin could handle it, combating with his own insults and poking fun at the cop.

“So you want me to drive you back today?” Collin asks as he takes a bite of his pancakes, looking over the cop to make sure he wasn’t furry anywhere.

Gavin nods as he stabs at his pancakes, he poured on way too much syrup but he always had to much sugar for everything. Collin made him tea and he put four heaping spoonfuls of sugar in it. Despite his prickly personality, he loved sweets as much as a child, Collin made fun of him for it and it only added to how cute he was.

“I have to get back to work, got paperwork to finish on my last case. Everything that happened these past few days just forget it. You get back to your desk job and I get back to solving murders. I am a normal human and you have seen nothing weird happen to me.” Gavin finishes his meal, it’s been a while since he’s had something home cooked and it was a nice change.

Collin frowns. “I don’t think that’s possible. What if something happens to you? You only have me to go to about this. You didn’t call any friends or family yet you trust a stranger with the same face as your coworker.”

“Not the same!” Gavin points to him. “You have a lot of the same features but you have more han-” His cheeks turn pink as he cuts himself off. “You have sharper features. Evil, You’re evil!”

Collin can’t help but laugh at the childish response, it made him happy that Gavin thought he was handsome.

“I have no family… Don’t really have any friends either. An orphan with a dirty mouth doesn’t make a good combination. People always judge me so I snap at them and they snap back.” Gavin glares at his empty plate. “I became a cop in hopes they would like me more but it didn’t change nothin’.”

Collins smile turns to a frown when he hears about the others past. He had nobody from the start and he still had nobody. Must be why he was out so late starting bar fights. “Nobody gave you a chance. I get that.”

“How the hell could you?! You’re not me, you’re not in my head!” Gavin growls, wearing a more pissed off look than usual.

“I have a twin! People always forget I exist because Connors the cop, Connor has better grades, Connor is more friendly, Connor is more approachable, Collin has such a stone cold face, Collin is always so emotionless! I’m compared to him in everything I do, they look at him and not me!” Collin growls back.

The two glare at each other for a bit before the tension seeps away, both of them feeling bad for the other.

Gavin sighs. “So we both got a serious case of resting bitch face.”

“Seems so.” Collin smiles a bit. Gavin made him smile a lot more than usual for some reason. There was just something about how he acted that was funny or endearing. Maybe this was what it meant to have a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have been enjoying this new fic so far!

“Here, it’s getting cold out.” Collin hands Gavin one of his leather jackets. It fit him style wise but it was a bit big size wise, didn’t make him look any less menacing. Maybe it was that scar of his that made him look scarier then he was. The glare didn’t help but the scar made him look dangerous but in a nice way, or it was like that to Collin at least.

“Thanks…” Gavin grumbles, not really one for asking or taking help. Collin was kind, it was nice to have him around. He wouldn’t admit in a million years that he kind of wants to stay in touch when he returns back to his normal life.

Collin drives them back into the country, going through the forest of evergreens that surrounded the whole town. It was a lot nicer than the gray cement that covered the city aside from the bright neon signs. The green of the trees and the blue of the sky was just more comforting. The two are silent, just listening to whatever comes on the radio.

Collin looks over at Gavin who is looking out the window, he looked a bit sad as his eyes would stare at whatever happened to pass by. He was getting back to a pretty hard job after all. Even though that life for him was normal it was not a very nice normal.

“Hey do you-” Collin begins to ask but then Gavin shouts as he spots a man in the forest.

“Stop the car!” He opens the door and jumps out before Collin can even react, slamming on the breaks hard. Gavin bolts into the forest, leaving Collin with an open car door and a confused face.

“Wha…” He parks his car on the side of the road before running after the man. “Hey! Gavin what is it?!” He looks around, trying to spot the man.

Gavin sprints as fast as he can, digging his feet into the ground as he pushes forward, trying to keep up the man he spotted. The man from that night.

“Get back here you bastard!” Gavin shouts, gaining speed as he wills his legs to go faster, causing them to shift and help him cover more ground.

It takes him a minute to finally reach the man who stops abruptly, wearing a big grin. “I see that you are getting the hang of your shifting already. Surprising for people to get used to it without help.”

“What the FUCK did you do to me?!” Gavin snarls, willing his legs to go back to normal, and to his surprise, his body does what he wants.

“Turned you into a werewolf.” He shrugs. “I assumed you would have guessed that by now, maybe you’re a little slow in the head.”

Gavin grabs him by the shirt and growls. “Turn me back, I didn’t want this shit.”

“Can’t, it doesn’t work that way. Not too many people want to be a werewolf, it’s strange and there's no way to understand it. It’s magic and comes with a lot of annoying side effects that stop you from living a normal human life.” He shifts and all of a sudden Gavin is grabbing at nothing and a now full grown wolfman is standing in front of him, towering over him with sharp teeth showing in what seems to be a grin.

“What things? Why turn me?” Gavin takes a step back, not wanting to start a fight with a creature that was twice his size with knives for teeth.

The werewolf looks down at him, speaking in a deep and rumbling voice. “You start fights because you are strong, I simply made you stronger. You will have to train yourself to stop getting so angry or else you will start kicking cars over and breaking glass dishware like it’s nothing. You lack self-control and I’m forcing you to learn it.”

“So it’s a life lesson? You turned me into a monster just to teach a stranger a life lesson?” Gavin crosses his arms, not impressed. “Wow how morally righteous of you.”

“You will appreciate it someday. Your life has already improved, has it not?” The werewolf circles Gavin. “You have made a bond with someone, you are no longer alone. They help you in your time of need and ask nothing in return.”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Alright, so I’m on good terms with someone, big deal.”

“You will learn to rely on him when you need to cover who you are now. You may need him when you thirst for fresh meat and when mating season starts.”

“Mating season?!” Gavin's eyes blow wide as he feels his face heat up. Would he just get super horny for a few days? Weeks? Maybe even a month?! That would not only be inconvenient but it would be miserable without someone, sure he’s got his hand but that can only do so much. 

The werewolf nods. “In the fall, the week following the full moon of October. Make sure you learn how to hunt, the wolf inside you will hunger and without it, you will go mad.”

Gavin runs a hand through his hair, this was a lot to take in. One day he’s a normal human drinking away his worries and the next he’s a monster who needs to hunt and gets horny for a whole week nonstop. Great. Perfect. It’s just what he’s always wanted. It’s not like life could get any more difficult. He might start eating the corpses he inspects at work from the sounds of how this goes. He thought life was difficult before and now he’s been dropped another burden to bear.

At this time Collin finally catches up with the two, panting and out of breath. Gavin turns to look at the man, frustrated and pissed off even more. He may know what was ahead of him now but that didn’t make it suck any less.

“W-what did you see? Somet-thing wrong?” Collin puts his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

Gavin points behind him. “Yeah, this guy-” He looks back and realizes the werewolf was gone. His eyes widen and he runs a hand down his face. “I swear to fuck if I’m just going insane…”

Collin looks around, not seeing whoever the other was trying to point out. Gavin just starts walking back to the car, his hands in his pockets. “A werewolf. The one who turned me. He’s a fucking prick but at least I know what I am now.”

“R-really? There’s m-more?” Collin follows, looking at the man curiously. He wanted to know more about this phenomenon that he got dragged into when he decided to save the cop. He wasn’t so fond of being left behind but at least all worries were washed away. Jumping out of a car going a solid forty miles an hour usually wound up in grave injury or death but Gavin just kept going as if he hopped off a tricycle.

Gavin nods with a sigh. “Apparently. He also said that I will go insane if I don’t hunt and that in the fall I have a uh…” He looks away with a blush that spread across his face and to the tips of his ears. He speaks in a hushed voice when he says this. “I have a… mating season…”

“That’s a strange thing to get from turning into a werewolf but wolves have one so that makes sense. You got a girl you hook up with for that kind of thing?” Collin asks, finally able to speak normally now that he had a proper amount of oxygen in his lungs. His legs were tired, they would be sore for a bit but thankfully he was born with long legs so it’s possible it saved him from complete and utter exhaustion.

“What? No! Why would- Who would- Well I know people do that but no!” Gavin looks at Collin with his face scrunched up in disgust, honestly offended that the man saw him that way. Sure he was scary looking, sure he was an asshole but he wasn’t so desperate he would just do it with just any person.

Collin grins with amusement, surprised that Gavin had defended himself so much from a minor comment. “Alright, just asking. Don’t need to get your boxers in a bunch.” God, he was so fun to tease.

“I’m not interested in women anyway, and if you make fun of me for it I swear I will punch you in the face.” Gavin growls as he points a finger threateningly at the brunette.

Collin raises his hands in surrender. “Wasn’t planning to. I’m gay myself, my brother too.” A smirk spreads across his face. “We would make an interesting threesome.”

Gavin stomps his heel into Collins' foot before stomping away back to the car. Collin just laughs as he limps his way over, glad it was his left foot because he needed his right to drive them back. He would ask Gavin to but he didn’t have his license on him and despite looking and acting like a delinquent he was still a man of the law.

It doesn’t take the two very long to get back to town, Collin parks the car in the visitor's section at the station and turns off his car.

“Are you coming with me or something?” Gavin looks over at the other, thinking he was only going to drop him off.

Collin shrugs. “Might as well say hi to my brother.” He says this but it was only an excuse to spend a bit more time with Gavin. He enjoyed his company, he also hoped he would get the courage to ask for his number even when he is more than sure he would get rejected. Maybe he could slide it onto his desk casually or ask Connor to do it.

“Alright.” Gavin shrugs it off as he gets out of the vehicle, shoving his hands back in his pockets as he walks into the station. Connor is there at his desk, waiting for him.

“Detective Reed, my brother told me about your illness. I’ve done some of the paperwork for you but it still needs your signatures.” Connor smiles when he sees his brother. “This is the first time you’ve visited me at work. Did you need to walk Gavin in?”

Collin looks around, laughing at all of the confused and baffled looks seeing double. “It’s a special occasion I guess.” He wraps his arm around his brother's shoulders. “Can I talk to you in the breakroom for a second?”

“Collin don’t you-” Gavin glares, he didn’t want Collin spilling his secret to his brother.

“I won’t.” Collin assures him. “I want to talk to him about something family related, don’t worry.”

Gavin just nods, squinting suspiciously but trusting him as he drags his twin away.

Connor puts his hands on his hips once they enter the breakroom, looking at his brother in question. “So what’s this family thing you want to talk about?”

“Well, I lied about that. Thing is I want to hang out with Gavin again sometime but I’m not sure how to get his number.” Collin frowns, knowing he should just ask for it but he really didn’t want to get rejected. This was the first time he’s ever been interested in having a friend let alone interact with another human being more than he had to.

Connor laughs, looking at his twin with disbelief. “Him? Really? He’s angry all the time, hard to work with, but a good guy. I can understand it but I still feel like the first two qualities about him would have turned you away.”

“I don’t know, there’s just something about him. The way he jokes and reacts to things is just so funny and it’s to watch. It’s enjoyable.” Collin pouts. “So are you going to help me or not?”

“I’ll help you, what do you want me to do?” Connor crosses his arms with a warm smile on his face. This was the first time his brother has taken an interest in anybody who wasn’t from a movie or book. Maybe if things went well he could get his brother a boyfriend. He still had to find one himself but he was waiting for the right guy to come along.

Collin pulls out his business card and writes his cell phone number on the back. “Just give this to him, make up something if he asks why. Something believable, please. Don’t make it sound like it’s some crush, because it’s not. I just want to hang out with him sometime, get a coffee or something.”

“So many romance novels start in a coffee shop.” Connor sighs dreamily and Collin rolls his eyes. “I’ll do it, I’ll just say that you want to make sure he heals alright or whatever.”

“That sounds like a decent reason actually, this is why I came to you for help.” Collin hands his brother the card, trusting him with probably the most important task he’s ever asked him to do since their pudding heist as children.

Connor smiles as he tucks the card in his breast pocket. “So nothing special happened in the few days you took care of him? When a person is sick you’ve got to get up close and personal sometimes.”

“No, it was a lot of him groaning and sleeping.” He sighs when Connor gives him a look. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to describe it. “He was in a lot of pain so he hardly left the bed, I just brought him food and medication.”

“He’s wearing your clothes.” Connor smirks. “That says a lot you know.”

Collin shoves his brother with a pout. “Whatever! I couldn’t let him wear the same thing every day! Just give him the card when I’m gone.”

“Will do.” Connor laughs as his brother leaves with a wave, praying that this will go well.

With Collin gone, Gavin lets our a heavy sigh as he engrosses himself in paperwork. It was a weird feeling to miss somebody. He’s watched so many people go he’s grown numb to the feeling of someone being missing. He hates that he likes having the brunettes company despite how terrible it was. All Collin did was poke fun at him and talk too much and ask about how he was doing too much.

“Damnit…” Gavin downs some old coffee, regretting it but he needed the distraction. Collin had a life to get back to, they were strangers with no connections. There was no reason for them to interact ever again, they know nothing about each other aside from one of the biggest secrets in the world. What he was he would have to hide for the rest of his life, nobody would know it, anybody he gets close to will never know it. Only Collin.

Connor approaches the detective, trying not to smile as he watches him sulk now that his brother is gone. Nothing may have happened over those few days but it did form something between them that they couldn’t deny. They were just so dense they didn’t see it.

“Detective Reed.” Connor takes the card out of his pocket and holds it out. “My brother wanted me to give you his number, he wants to make sure you recover well and he would appreciate his clothes back.” Connor nods to the jacket. “That’s his best one you know.”

Gavin looks at the jacket, confusion flickering across his eyes. Why would he give him something that held any value? It was good quality no doubt but he assumed he threw his extra unwanted clothes at him.

“He could have just given it to me himself...” Gavin grumbles as he takes the card, trying not to look too excited about it and failing.

Connor laughs softly. “Well, you aren't known for accepting things without a fight so he deemed this to be easier.”

Gavin enters the number into his phone, Connor holding back a smile that he did so as soon as he was handed the card. He should probably have waited a bit longer, at this point Collin was still driving. He underestimated how excited Gavin was to talk with his brother again.

The brunette eyes him. “Well, you got something else to say or are you just going to stare?”

“I’ll get back to my work now, enjoy your day, Detective Reed.” Connor smiles as he returns to his own desk, getting back to his work with a happier expression than before.

Gavin texts Collin a simple. [Hey.] And for a moment that seems plenty but then he realizes that he didn’t say who it was. He wouldn’t be expecting anybody so he would know it was him right? He didn’t have to send a second text to clarify? Maybe he should, or maybe that would make him look like an idiot. Gavin growls as he sets his phone down, filling out a few things before looking at his phone again, waiting for a reply.

Collin laughs when he sees Gavin had already texted him by the time he makes it home. He smiles at the message, knowing it was him just by what it was. He should probably have added his name but of course, he would be the one not to think of that. Gavin must have been that kid in school that would always forget to put his name on the top of his papers and wind up with no credit despite his hard work. Or maybe not because he was able to graduate and become a cop.

[Miss me already? (:] Collin texts back, wishing he would see how the others face scrunched up when he got mildly upset. It was the face he would always make whenever Collin had teased him, definitely the best face for him to have.

Gavin feels the hair raise on the back of his neck when he sees the reply, his eyes blowing wide before he holds his phone close to him as if it was a secret. It wasn’t dirty but it felt weird to have a method of interaction with someone like this. His phone was always used for work so now that he had a personal number it felt dangerous to use when he was supposed to be getting work done.

He glares when he sees Connor smiling at him, a smug smile that made it seem like he knew exactly what was going on. He was the one who delivered the number so he knew to an extent, he just wants to know how much Collin told his twin.

[You gave me your number. This is me giving you mine idiot.] Gavin texts back, setting his phone upside down so he wouldn’t look at it and focus on his work. That plan only lasted about thirty seconds before he checked for a message. When he saw that there was no notification he turns the phone back over and this process happens a few times before he actually gets a reply.

Collin smiles at the insult, maybe this is what texting with Gavin was like. He says what he needs to say and adds an insult or swear word at the end to let people know he hasn’t grown soft. [If anything happens let me know. I’ll head over as soon as I can.]

Gavin blushes when he sees the message, shoving his phone into his pocket quickly, embarrassed that someone was actually expressing concern for him. It takes him a few minutes to compose himself, looking at everything yet nothing, tapping his pen and shifting in his seat.

He finally grows the courage to respond but he just stares at the keyboard, wondering what to say. He types a few things, deletes it, then retypes it. In the end, he just goes with [I can handle myself.]. He waits a moment before adding. [Don’t worry.]

Collin finds himself grinning from ear to ear as he watches the other typing and stopping. He giggles when he finally gets the short message after minutes of typing. He’s about to type something equally defensive before he gets the second message.

His smile softens as he texts back. [I’ll try not to.]

Gavin goes through the same embarrassed process again but winds up not texting back for the rest of the day. Collin was just too sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering if I should change my posting day? I've always gone with Friday but I was wondering if another day works better for all of you so I'm trying out Saturday. Either way, I hope you all enjoy reading!

It’s a bit unexpected but Collin takes all of the vacation days that he has saved up until now and decides to use them to hang around Gavin and his brother in their town. He wanted to take a break away from the busy city and he wanted to be able to spend time with his new friend without driving for so long. Originally he was going to stay with his brother in his home, it was big enough for the both of them but it was a mess and Connors working hours were so sparattic he would probably miss out on sleep.

It didn’t help that Connor went for a run every night after work, it could be three in the morning and he will go out to run in the mountains before he comes back to pass out of the couch. The only reason he knows this is from the few visits he’s had here. Normally it’s just for a day or two but for a long period of time? Not the best idea.

He winds up finding himself at a small motel, it was cozy and cheap so it would be a nice place to stay for as long as he was. It was still pretty early in the morning when he finished unpacking so he decides to text Gavin. “Want to get some coffee?”

He changes into something nice, wearing a warm turtleneck sweater that hugged his torso well. He checks his phone when he hears the notification ring. [Morning will be over by the time you get here dumbass.]

Collin smiles as he climbs into his car, sending one last text before heading to the police station. [That wasn’t a no.]

“You wouldn’t be able to make it in time so it’s a no shit it can’t happen.” Gavin frowns as he pours himself a coffee from the breakroom.

[Look out the window.] Collin texts as he stands at the window of the breakroom, smiling and waving at the brunette.

Gavin fumbles with the coffee in his hand, almost dropping it as some spills onto the tile floor. He jumps back to avoid getting burned and glares at the window, flipping Collin off with a blush before he pours a second cup of coffee, bringing it outside as he leaves the mess to someone else.

Collin waits at the door with a big smile, glad he could surprise the other.

“What the hell are you doing here so early?” Gavin grumbles as he hands the cup over before taking a sip of his own. He looks everywhere but the other, not wanting to act like he was excited about this or anything.

“I’m taking a vacation here for a while so I’m at the Evergreen Motel. I can see you any time I want now.” Collin grins at the other.

Gavin blushes when he meets those excited eyes and sees those pearly whites, he was so happy to be here it was blinding. He felt like a vampire to the sun, it was so bright it hurt. “You’re taking a vacation here? Of all places, you want to be in a tiny ass town to relax? No Hawaii, no Vegas?”

Collin shakes his head with a small laugh. “Nope. I’m here to spend time with my new buddy.”

“I fucking regret meeting you already.” Gavin glares as he drinks his coffee, one hand shoved in his pocket for warmth. Fall was starting and it was hitting so hard it was practically winter.

“You might be dead or in a zoo if I didn’t.” Collin pouts. “I haven't gotten a single thanks out of you.”

Gavin gets defensive. “That’s not true! I thanked you before!”

“Yeah? When?” Collin puts his hands on his hips, acting extra dramatic about this in hopes to see Gavin reveal his true feelings more than just his rigid outer layer.

“When you helped me before I started going all-” Gavin shrugs. “You know, weird. I definitely thanked you.”

Collin smiles as he thinks back. He does remember a small thanks he had forgotten about, lifting a hand to ruffle Gavin's hair. “Forgot about that, sorry.”

Gavin freezes at the touch, confused why it was happening and why he loves it so much. He doesn’t realize he was wagging his tail until Collins' eyes went wide, hugging him from behind.

“I’m glad you like it and all but be careful.” Collin whispers close to the brunette's ear. “Put that away before someone sees or thinks we're a couple.”

Gavin pushes Collin off of him once he shifts back to normal, growling as he looked around embarrassed. “You couldn’t think of a better way to hide it?”

Collin huffs. “Well I acted fast and that’s all that matters if you want to keep this a secret.”

 

Gavin grumbles, not wanting to admit he’s right. He waves him off as if to shoo him away. “Coffees over, I got work. You go run around in the forest or something.”

“I’m not my brother, I don’t do that. I’ll stay here.” He nods to the stations and Gavin raises a brow.

“Here? You going to sit in here every day and wait for me to finish just to make fun of me again.” Gavin can’t help but feel kind of happy that the other wanted to spend time with him but sitting in the lobby for hours isn’t exactly something people look forward to. If anything it’s what people avoid to do.

Collin smiles as he sees the conflict in Gavins eyes, he was happy about this but confused and a bit concerned. “I could pull a chair up to your desk, help you with whatever it is your doing.”

“I legally cannot allow you to do that.” Gavin shakes his head. “You would have to get special permission to work on anything related to the law.”

“Or I could pretend to be my brother for a while.” Collin smirks and Gavins eyes go wide.

“You wouldn’t.”

Collin nods. “Oh, I would.”

Gavin just rolls his eyes and leaves Collin to do whatever it is he winds up doing. He doesn’t get much work done whenever he sees him blending in as if he was Connor, getting kicked back to the lobby a few times as soon as Connor interrupts. The twins argue a bit but nothing to major, in the end, he lets Collin sit next to his desk, the brunette grinning, clearly very proud of himself.

“Hi, Gavin.” Collin waves and the cop just blushes, trying to ignore him. He was sneaking his way more and more into his life and it was weird. He didn’t hate it, he pretends he hates it, but he wants the attention no matter how annoying it was.

Normally he would go through a workday with people only talking to him about work but Collin would talk to him about how he should clean his desk, how his potted cactus needed to be watered, small things he never cared about. It was like he was being lectured but Collin would pick up things he dropped, bring him another coffee when he ran out, and stayed silent when he really needed to pay attention to his work.

It was so weird to have someone pester you all the time then suddenly turn off when something important came up. It was like Collin actually respected him and only teased him because he knew it was all in good fun.

Gavin winds up working through lunch so Collin brings him a couple slices of pizza. He sets it on his desk and the brunette mumbles a small thanks as he keeps working, not even looking up as he keeps writing.

Collin smiles as he sits back down at his brother's desk, watching Gavin work hard. It was nice to see someone so snarky and angry do his best to keep everybody around safe and in order. He did frown as he notices people look at him with looks that belonged for criminals. They were either disgusted or disappointed, he had a reputation, he knew about it but seeing it first hand made him glare at those people, trying to scare them off so Gavin could do his work peacefully.

“What’s that look for?” Connor asks, looking up at his twin as he fiddles with his pen, “You’re scaring the other cops.”

“I know Gavin has a bad rep but has he actually done anything to warrant those looks? It’s like they want him to be the one behind bars.” Collin frowns as he crosses his arms.

Connor sighs. “Well, he shouts at everybody, swears a lot, he’s not easily approachable. He’s just not very friendly so people want him to be moved to a different station. They blame him for ruining the mood when he walks in a room because of his glare.”

Collin scoffs. “That’s just his face, there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s not like he’s slapping everybody in the face with his dick.”

“Collin!” Connor slaps his brother's arm. “Not in public!”

“Ow!” The twin rubs his arm. “Sorry, it just pisses me off. He probably glares all the time because people treat him like this. He’s gone through some shit.”

Connor raises a brow. “Yeah? What do you know about him we don’t? We’ve worked with him for years and you’ve known him less than a month.”

“He was an orphan, he has no family and no friends except me now. I know his biggest secret and I’m not going to tell anybody.” Collins expression hardens seriously.

“And he just told you all this?” Connor leans back in his chair surprised. That was more than anybody knew here. Hearing he grew up on his own would probably get more compassion but he never mentions it.

Collin shrugs. “It was kind of the heat of the moment kind of thing. The secret was something I kind of just… Found out. It’s not something bad but it’s something he wants to hide and I get why.” His sighs as he feels something in his stomach sink. “I think we wouldn’t even talk to each other if I didn’t learn this secret.”

“So you feel like you need this in order to get close to him?” Connor asks, wanting to help his brother sort out these feeling he was having. He knew people always look at him instead of because of how he excelled with a smile. Collin would do the same or even surpass him but they wouldn’t take notice because he mentioned it with the same flat face. He felt bad about it but there wasn’t anything he could do.

“Sort of yeah. It’s not like I’m looking for something romantic I just want to be there for him, and I want him to trust me. It’s given both of us a reason to be friends if I can even call it that. It’s more like we’re stuck with each other.” He frowns before his brother pats him on the back.

“You two are definitely friends, I’ve never seen you smile so much in one day. He seems happy too, he’s not smiling but he’s getting flustered and nervous over everything nice you do. That’s his own kind of happy.” Connor reassures him.

Collin smiles at his brother thankfully. “Maybe I should ask him for a drink?”

“Drinks are nice and friendly, a good way to start a conversation.” Connor laughs. “See? You can handle this. You know how to interact with people, now you just have to do it.”

Collin waits until after work, Connor is off on a case and Gavin wanted to take it but their boss Jeffery decided that Gavin needed a break from cases for now since he just got over a sickness. It pissed him off that he wasn’t trusted to go do his job but Collin was thankful for it because it let him approach the cop with a smile.

“I heard you’re done for the day so how do you feel about getting a drink? I hear the Wolves Cassanova is a pretty great joint.” Collin puts an arm around Gavin's neck, dragging him back to his car already.

Gavin hisses as he tries to escape. “I didn’t even agree yet, let go!”

“Yet! You haven't said no yet either.” Collin smirks as Gavin huffs.

“Why do you always do this?” The cop just glares, getting in the passenger's seat as Collin practically purrs with satisfaction. He’s taking that as a yes.

The drive is silent but Collin wears a big grin as Gavin fidgets with his sleeve, glad this was happening but he didn’t want to express it in a way that made him look weak. He had to stay like this, hard and silent so people wouldn’t see how he really felt. He couldn’t open up or else they would use that to their advantage to attack him. It’s happened to him before and if he’s not careful it will happen to him again.

But so far Collin doesn’t seem like the type to do that. He knew his biggest secret yet he didn’t ask for anything other than his company. He hasn’t used it to get anything or to take advantage of him, he only mentions it when the proper time arises. He’s kept it to himself and Gavin appreciates that. Must be why he’s doing these things, accepting his help at work no matter how small, going out with him for a drink. He never thought he would be doing these kinds of things yet here he was.

When they arrive at the place it was pretty full but not so much that it was crowded. It was a popular place for such a small kind of town. Collin sits at the bar, Gavin sitting next to him.

The bartender turns to them with a smile. “What’ll it be?” He looks from one to the other. “New faces around, welcome!”

Collin has never been to a bar with such a friendly bartender. “Thank you! I’ll have some Rum please.”

“Whiskey, something strong.” Gavin says as he looks around.

The bartender nods and serves them their drinks, eyeing Gavin a lot. Before Collin can say anything the man speaks up.

“What pack are you?”

Gavin looks at the man confused. “Excuse me? Pack?”

Collin connects the dots and his eyes widen as he whispers. “You mean like a wolf pack?”

“The human knows but the werewolf doesn’t?” The man laughs. “Must be from a stray family.”

Gavin's eyes go wide, alerted. “Don’t be so loud about it!”

The bartender shrugs. “Hey, no worries here. Your friend here is the only human in this place right now.”

Gavin looks around surprised before looking at the man intently. “I got turned about a week ago and I have no clue what the fuck is going on. What do you mean pack? Stray?”

“Someone turned you without taking responsibility?” The man frowns. “I’m sorry you had to go through that unwillingly. Packs are groups of us around the world. We’re bound by our leader. The bond used to be more useful back when we would go to war over hunting grounds but now it’s just something to label us. Each pack has land and use that to hunt.”

“Why do I need to hunt? I can just eat normal food.” Gavin takes a sip of his whiskey, really needing it to take all of this in right now.

“Well being a werewolf is like having another version of you inside. A wolf version. The wolf needs to kill its own food once in a while to satisfy its hunger. Catch a rabbit or something once a month and you should be fine.”

The bartender checks his phone for a moment. “You have about two weeks until mating season, it lasts for a week once a year. Unless you already have a partner you might want to come down to our clubs at that time. Your new strength can harm humans and if you meet anybody while in heat you will most likely jump them. “

Gavin runs a hand through his hair with a sigh. “So what is it, I’m just horny for a week straight?”

“You’ll tire out but pretty much. Make sure you have a lot of energy drinks and food like protein bars because if you’re not careful you will lose some weight.” He takes out a card. “This is the number to our main location. It’s also where you will find our pack leader. Come join us and you’ll have protection in this area and we can help you with anything you need for your heat and for hunting. There are sicknesses that only we can get, we have medication made for it but you won’t be able to get it if you’re not in a pack.”

Gavin looks at the card. “That’s really how this works? It’s like I’m joining the mafia.”

The bartender chuckles. “Everything we do is still done under human law, there is nothing illegal.”

When he leaves to attend to another customer, Collin looks over to Gavin who is glaring at his drink. This was his life now and he had to accept it. Collin wanted to be the one there to help him through this, but since he wasn’t a werewolf himself he could only do so much.

“You alright…?” He asks the werewolf carefully.

Gavin nods, sighing as he puts the card in his pocket. “Yeah, I just was thinking about it. I’ll do it, join the pack but I uh… Don’t really want to go there alone.”

Collin smiles. “You know I could join you if you want?”

“You don’t have to, you’re already keeping this secret about some whole part of the world that we never knew existed. You’re already doing a lot by keeping your mouth shut. This doesn’t involve you, it shouldn’t matter to you-”

“But it does.” Collin interrupts. “You are my friend, like it or not that’s what we are now and I am here to help you when you need me. You can growl and hiss at me but I’m not breaking my promise. I said I was going to help you and that’s exactly what I plan on doing. I’m with you on this until the end.”

Gavin laughs, taking a sip of his whiskey. “There is no end to this, this is my entire life now.”

“Then so be it.” Collin says with a serious expression. “I will be here by your side until one of us goes six feet under.”

Gavin feels his heart skip a beat hearing that. What he said was basically a proposal. He meets Collins eyes, a genuine smile on his face. “Thank you for… Being my friend. I know I’ve got a shitty personality but you still choose to deal with me.”

Collin beams when he sees Gavin happy and opening up to him. “I don’t deal with you, I like being around you.”

Gavin just blushes again, looking away as he drinks some more. Collin was finally getting to him, it’s only been a few days but he’s been around for more of the day when he was not. As much as being a werewolf sucked. Collin finding him that night was possibly one of the best things that could ever have happened to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try with Saturday posting this month and Sunday posting next month, just wanna see what might work the best ^^

Gavin and Collin talked a lot the night they were at the bar, they learned a lot about how each other grew up and what they liked to do for fun. They wound up having the common love of movies and fried food, nothing out of the ordinary but it still started up a lot of conversation. Gavin started to smile more, he started to laugh (it sounded maniacal but it was still a laugh nonetheless), and he seemed brighter all around.

He still had his resting bitch face but Collin was able to make his face soften momentarily. Seeing him like this surprised many of the people in the police station, looks of disdain turning into looks of confusion. They never thought he could have a side like this to him, it was new and strange to experience but it wasn’t that bad.

Collin found himself enjoying these looks, glad that he would be known as the person that could complete the challenge that was to make Gavin stop glaring and smile for once. He was still working on making the smile last longer but for now, his record was four seconds. He begins to wonder if it was weird that he timed how long he could make his friend smile. Either way, it made Gavin happy so that made him happy as well.

After a week he gets put back onto cases and he has to go out into the field, leaving Collin behind. As glad as Gavin was to get back to his job he felt bad that the other had to stay here and get bored. He was taking vacation days off just to be with him after all.

“Hey, Jeffrey.” Gavin goes up to the man's desk hoping his glare wasn’t too bad right now. “I know I ask for a lot of things but I have one more thing to ask.” He nods to Collin who could be seen through the window of the door. “Can I take him along? He won’t touch anything and he stops me from being so pissy so the investigation might go a bit easier than usual.”

Jeffery looks at him with surprise, he normally asked to go alone, this was a huge change. “Connors brother clearly has had a positive impact on you so I’ll allow it. If he causes any damage or trouble he’s stuck here or he has to go home.”

Gavin smiles, his whole face lighting up, causing his boss to stare in awe before the brunette leaves to tell his friend the news.

“Ever been in a police car before?” Gavin asks the brunette with an excited grin.

Collin shakes his head, confused why the question all of a sudden. “No, why?”

“You’re about to, got permission for you to come along with me, touch anything or get in the way and you’re getting sent back here.” Gavin waves him over to the car, glad he was able to show off a bit at least. He had the skills of a great detective and doing paperwork didn’t show any of those amazing skills. Now that he was on the field again he would be able to show the other how good he was at his job.

The whole drive was Collin pointing at things and asking what they did. On multiple occasions, he tried turning on the lights and sirens only for his hand to get slapped away each time. He tried to be tricky about it but the detective was sharp, watching every movement from the corner of his eye.

When they arrive at the scene there is already a few cops there, caution tape is put up and a few of the police are interviewing the witnesses. Gavin walks up to the scene and a cop goes up to him right away.

“What do we got so far?” Gavin asks the man, his face serious and seriously handsome. Collin bites the inside of his cheek to push down those thoughts. They were just friends, they just met, they still had a lot to learn about each other. He didn’t even know Gavin's favorite color, he had a guess but he didn’t know for sure. It was probably green. It had to be.

“Murder victim was in their backyard when attacked, they live with nobody so they were only found when the neighbor's dog got loose and found him. It’s been about three days since the time of death, large gaping wound to the neck, possibly bitten by a wild animal but there is a sign of a blunt force weapon to the head. The animal might have come by later.” The man says as Gavin pulls on some rubber gloves, walking over to the scene.

Collin follows behind, he looked just like his brother so nobody questioned why he was here. Gavin makes a disgusted face when he sees the body but then leans close to inspect it. Gavin looks back at the brunette with surprise. “You don’t look very surprised seeing a dead body.”

“I went to college to become a doctor so I’ve seen a lot of people's insides. It still affects me even if it does not look like it.” He swallows hard as he looks elsewhere. “It’s sad that these things happen.”

Gavin touches at the wound, finding teeth marks of a large animal, an adult wolf or a bear. “It something I’ve gotten used to. Or at least I like to think I have. Drinking helps me forget for a bit but I have to drink way more than I would like. I envy lightweights.”

Collin blushes. “Trust me, you don’t.”

Gavin pauses his work to look back at Collin. “You’re a lightweight?”

“It’s embarrassing and terrible. I can’t even touch whiskey or vodka or else I’ll wind up running down the street naked.” Collin avoids eye contact as he reveals one of the most embarrassing parts of himself.

“That’s amazing, honestly.” Gavin snorts with laughter.

“It really isn’t…” Collin trails off as he sees a set of footprints that led back to the forest. “...Gavin?”

 

The brunette stops his laughing as he watches the brunette look at the ground, walking towards the forest. “What is it? See something?”

“Footprints.” Collin points when Gavin walks up next to him. “They’re human but right here.” He points down. “They turn into big paw prints.”

The two look from the ground then slowly raise their heads to look at each other. They knew what this was. There was no animal who came later to take a bite out of the corpse, this was a murder by a werewolf.

“How do we even… What do we do?” Collin puts his hands on his hips, knowing that if this was a werewolf they were dealing with, none of the human cops would be able to deal with it. Werewolves were overpowered in comparison so they will probably get away with any crime they commit.

Gavin shrugs, letting out a heavy sigh as he runs a hand through his hair. “Give me a second, lemme think.” He goes back to the corpse, looking down at it as he tapped his foot. He would look back at the path and remember the card in his pocket. He takes it out and looks at it. Don Wolfwood, owner of the Wolves Casanova chain of bars and clubs.

“Collin we’re leaving.” Gavin waves for him to follow. “This case is going on the back burner for a couple hours, we’ve got someone to meet.”

Collin spots the card, nodding in understanding. “He would help us figure out a lot of stuff, it can help with the investigation too.”

“Exactly.” Gavin says before getting in the car.

The drive over is a discussion about what they would like to know and what might help with the investigation. According to the bartender they met the other day werewolves still lived by the laws humans did but like humans, there must be a few out of line. Considering there is a leader there must be some way to keep track of who is a werewolf in the area.

“Can’t you tell if someone is a werewolf or not?” Collin asks. “Like you have better smell or some telepathic thing don’t you?”

Gavin scoffs. “I have better smell but telepathy is some alien shit, I definitely don’t have that.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Collin pouts.

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe? Everyone has such a distinct smell now, I don’t know if any of them can apply to werewolf in general. I don’t think there is such a thing as a werewolf scent.”

Collin laughs. “You would be surprised what kind of candles exist out there. Do you know what the color pink smells like? Neither do I.”

Gavin laughs. “Okay well those are just perfume mood things, makes people smell nice.”

“Do I smell nice?” Collin asks jokingly. “You’re super strong werewolf nose hasn’t scrunched up in disgust since I’ve been around.”

“You smell like… A manly version or orange cream popsicles.” Gavin says honestly and Collin snorts with laughter.

“Excuse me what? I don’t even use anything citrus or cream related when I take a shower, why would that be my smell? How do you make sweets manly?”

Gavin blushes. “Shut up! That’s just how it is! I can’t explain it!”

Collin grins. “Clearly not.”

They arrive at the club and even for the middle of the afternoon it was quite busy. They walk through the front door and are greeted by a woman and a man in skimpy outfits.

“Welcome! Would you like one of us to keep you company?” Gavin freezes, blushing as he tried to look anywhere but the bare skin in front of him.

“Uhh… That’s… Nah...It’s okay…” He stutters, his voice a whisper.

“You’re so quiet, I can hardly hear you, sweetie.” The man wraps an arm around Gavin, his voice purring. “I would love to please an Alpha like you.”

Collin pulls Gavin to him, his arm holding onto him tight as he glares at the man. “He said no thank you.”

Before Gavin could even react, the brunette pulls him away towards the bar. Gavin blushes, looking up at Collin as he holds onto him. Despite his skinny figure, he was quite strong and very handsome from this angle.

Collin lets him go when they reach the bar, Gavin has to stop himself from whining at the loss of warmth. It was nice being so close to him, he didn’t expect it to be that way with anyone. Maybe he was just glad that he stood up for him when he was a frozen stuttering mess.

“Excuse me, where can we find Mr.Wolfwood?” Collin asks the bartender who raises a brow.

“Why and who’s asking.”

Gavin snaps out of his little thought bubble and leans on the counter, showing his badge. “Detective Reed, I have a few questions for him about…Werewolf stuff. I’m newly turned and another bartender of this chain sent me here.”

A smile spreads on the man's face. “Head right upstairs, he’s the double doors with a guard on each side. I’ll give a quick ring to let him know you’re going up.”

“Thank you.” Collin says before they make their way through the club, weaving through people to get to the second floor.

Once they arrive at the doors, the guards open them for the two, revealing a long table fit for meeting and an old man sitting at the end. He was graying but he still had a sharp, strong look to him, it was easy to tell why he was a leader now.”

“Please have a seat.” The man says as the doors close behind them. If this was any other situation this would probably seem pretty shady. But they were here for information that only this man could give.

Gavin sits down and Collin follows suit next to him.

“So you are a stray, are you here to join my pack?” The man raises a brow in question.

Gavin nods. “That and I have some questions.”

The man chuckles. “Yes, I guess that you would. This is quite new for you.”

“I come here from a crime scene on the corner of Hazel Street, a man was murdered in the backyard of his own home. Reports say he was murdered by a blunt weapon then an animal came by and took a bite out of his neck. I found prints leading into the woods that were human and suddenly large paws. This is my first time dealing with something that I know as werewolf related. I do not want my colleges to get hurt if this werewolf decides to harm them in our investigation. Could you tell me how I can find and deal with this werewolf?” Gavin explains, wanting to be clear.

The man nods as he thinks. “Well I do have a list of everyone in town that is a werewolf but that list is very big. The list also only covers my pack, there are many of other packs that come to visit and strays that run along the edges of our territory. I believe that is what you are dealing with.”

Gavin nods. “Alright so how do I handle a werewolf?”

“The same way you handle a human, you fight to the best of your abilities. Do not use silver bullets unless you want to kill one of us. Normal handcuffs are too weak, there are special ones I can provide you.” He holds a hand out. “I could use a detective in my pack, I have seen you around town plenty to know you get the job done.”

Gavin looks at the man's hand, confused what it was exactly that he was supposed to do. “Do you want a handshake?”

Don laughs. “No, in order to join my pack we must make a bond. That is done when you hold my hand. It seems strange but you will feel it, trust me.”

“Alright.” Gavin puts his hand in the others and his eyes widen as he feels something flow between them. When it is over, Don pulls his hand away and Gavin blinks a few times, trying to notice if anything is different.

“You will not notice much of a difference, but say that you are in the Wolfwood pack and you will be accepted into any of our establishments. Many other packs will welcome you as well. We have a meeting here every full moon, it is not mandatory to come but it will inform you greatly on what it is we do. Our next one is in a week, it is the night before mating season starts. There will be suppressants available if you would like but it is not very healthy to do it on your first heat.”

Gavin blushes as the man explains this as if it was a common thing. “Alright, I’ll see you then. Thank you for the information, I’ll tell you how the investigation goes if I find the killer.”

Don smiles. “Sounds good. Before you leave may I ask why is this human with you? Is he your partner?”

Collin shakes his head. “I’m his friend, I’m the only one who knows he’s a werewolf so I’m doing my best to help him get through it.”

“If you find the werewolf to your liking you are welcome to get turned and join our pack. We welcome any human who respects our secrets to join us.”

“I appreciate the offer. I’ll keep it in mind.” Collin smiles before the two say their goodbyes.

When the two get back to the car they just sit there for a minute, soaking in everything they just learned. It was just something that kept happening then they realize this is a bigger thing than they ever thought. They went about their whole lives thinking that every person they came across was just human.

“So…” Collin starts, looking over at the detective. “Are we going to try and track down the killer?”

Gavin nods. “We’ll search the forest, see if the forensics team picked up any prints. If we find who he is I’ll make sure to be the one to deal with him. I don’t want them killing anyone else and it seems that I have the best chance of catching them.”

“By putting yourself in danger? You hardly know anything about how your body works now, what if you shift when you won’t want to and it makes you more vulnerable?” Collin crosses his arms, concerned for the other.

Gavin glares. “I’m a cop, shifting or not I have the training and experience to handle it. I also have a gun, they’re not silver bullets but a couple will take down a werewolf no problem.”

“You don’t know that.” Collin says defensively. “There’s no way-”

“Ow!” Gavin hisses as he cuts his finger on a sharp piece of stray plastic.

Collin takes his hand right away. “Let me see.”

“It’s nothing, leave it.” Gavin just lets the other inspect his cut, it wasn’t very deep but it was bleeding.

“We should still put a ban-” Collin starts but both of them stare at the wound heals on its own in seconds. “Or...not.”

Gavin feels his finger, the cut is just gone now. “Well, super healing is a thing I have. Good to know.”

“Bullets might not work as well as originally planned now.” Collin sighs. “New plan?”

Gavin shakes his head. “Not really, no. Just going to use more bullets than originally planned.”

“You can solve everything by shooting it.” Collin huffs.

Gavin shrugs as he starts up the car. “Well, I’m going to have to try.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done writing this all out! I think it's going to end up being around 8 chapters, about half the size of the hankcon fic it is based off of but not to worry! I have more reed900 fics I want to write!

The next few days Gavin spends on tracking down the murderer, they found some fingerprints but they were not in the town's database but from the one a town over. Whoever this was they were here just for a visit. The murder didn’t have any motive behind it, nothing was stolen, there are no found connections between the two people.

He was hoping that there would be a connection like the victim was from a rival werewolf pack or something but they were human through and through. He wonders if this was the cause of that hunger thing he’s been told. Where you have to have fresh meat or the wolf inside you go insane.

Gavin has not tried that himself yet actually. He’s never hunted before, he wasn’t a vegetarian but he didn’t like the idea of eating raw meat. He asked another werewolf if raw meat from the dairy section in the grocery store would be enough but they said no. The wolf inside needed the satisfaction of the kill and the warm blood.

He began to also realize that he could tell the difference between humans and werewolves. Werewolves all had some sort of forestry kind of smell to them while humans didn’t. He could also smell something like pheromones that could tell him how strong they were. At first, he thought it was just how well they could fight and survive but when he mentions it he’s told it’s a form of ranking.

There were alphas, betas, and omegas just like wolves in the wild. It worked the same way too, alphas were the strong ones who were the most sought out to mate with by the other two, betas were in the middle and usually stayed amongst themselves but a few lucky ones manage to grab alpha or omega mates. Omegas were the softest of the three, gentle and loving, usually found with an alpha to help ground their aggressiveness.

Gavin figured out he was an alpha because of what the man called him at the Wolves Casanova bar when he went to meet Mr. Wolfwood. He wasn’t surprised due to how he acted but he feels like he has some sort of honor over the other two groups that he shouldn’t have. He was always seen as living trash and now he found werewolves looking at him with something that wasn’t disgust.

A blush covers the brunettes face as he remembers how some of those times Collin would stand between them or glare until they stopped. It was like he was protecting him from the world of people he just learned existed. He appreciated it but he also wondered if he did this for a reason. They were friends but it still seemed a bit overprotective for that.

Maybe it was just because it was the first person Gavins really gotten close to but he kind of wanted something more with Collin. He already knew he was gay so that wasn’t a worry but would someone like Collin want someone like him? He liked him enough to be friends but would he be able to see him romantically?

“Fuckin’ whatever…” Gavin grumbles to himself as he shakes his head, wanting to get back to focusing on work.

“Whatever what?” Collin asks, bringing over a coffee, amusement filling his eyes when the detective flinches.

Gavin snatches the coffee out of the others hand and growls. “Nothing, you just scared the shit out of me.”

“I didn’t do anything different then I normally do when I approach you. Something on your mind?” Collin asks as he takes a seat.

“The case. By the looks of it, he’s a regular at one of the Wolves Casanova at the edge of town, the name is Charlie Hepburn. I called Don about it and he said that I can go undercover there tonight. He’s got some of his best men working tonight if I need help in a fight.” Gavin explains as he sits back in his chair.

Collin nods. “Sounds like a plan. When are we heading over?”

Gavin shakes his head. “There is no we this time, this is a dangerous part of the job. I’m not bringing a civilian into it.”

“Yet you bring a civilian with you to see a dead body?” Collin growls, upset that this is where he was going to get dropped after going through all of this with him. “I’m your partner in this, you can’t just cut me out now!”

Gavin leans forward with an equal growl. “I can. And I will. You are not a cop, just because we’re friends doesn’t mean you can come along with me everywhere. I should never have gotten permission to have you come with me. It was a stupid move and you don’t belong here.”

Collin feels his heart sink, frustration quickly rising. “Oh yeah? Well, maybe I should take Don up on that offer so I can be just as strong as you are now!”

As soon as Collin turns to walk away Gavin grabs his wrist. “Don’t!”

Collin looks back to see genuine concern on the detectives face. “Why not? You don’t want me around so maybe he does.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Gavin hisses as he rubs the back of his neck. “I like you here, just don’t want you to see things that will bring you endless nightmares or put you in a situation where you could get killed.”

Collin feels his heart flutter hearing those words. Gavin didn’t know what to say most of the time and usually, things came out in swears but he finally got out what he’s been wanting to say.

“You’re just worried about me.” Collin wears a soft smile as the detective blushes, not meeting eye contact.

“Well… Yeah. You are my friend after all.”

Normally Collin would be really happy to hear that he was friends with someone but hearing Gavin say it made him feel a bit sad for some reason. He was determined to keep their relationship as it was despite how handsome and adorable Gavin was. His actions were endearing and he was a big softie under all his toughness and Collin loved that about him.

“Well as your friend I want to be by your side with this until the end.” Collin says, looking into those dark hazel eyes that shimmered with worry. “Please…?”

Gavin looks up and he can’t say know with the other pleading like that. “Okay fine, you’re going undercover too.”

Collins' face brightens and Gavin smiles seeing it, he was just so cute sometimes.

It is another hour or so until they two leave, going over a few plans in case this or that happens. In most of the cases, Gavin made sure Collin promised to run or hide if any danger arose. With something like this is was sure to happen but there was still a slight chance that it could actually turn out well.

When arriving, they were directed towards the back room where they would be given their clothes to change into. Earlier in the week, Mr.Wolfwood had given Gavin special handcuffs that would be able to bind a werewolf down. He makes sure to have them on him when he is handed his undercover outfit.

Looking down at what was being put in his hands caused him to flush. “W-what the hell is this?!”

“One of the Cassanova outfits, all you need to do is walk around and look pretty.” The bartender smiles. “Should give you plenty of chances to find the person without being too suspicious. Our bartenders don’t leave the bar much.”

Gavin stares at the outfit, or how much lack of outfit there was. “I uh… Okay.” He had a case to close and this was what he had to do to close it. He’s never shown this much skin to anyone ever. Even when he went swimming he wore a shirt because he got sunburn easily.

By the time Gavin mentally prepares himself for what he’s going to do, Collin walks out in the outfit. It was a vest, only covering the chest and tight to the skin with some short shorts and high leather boots.

“How do I look?” Collin spins, a confident smirk on his face seeing Gavin so red, his mouth wide open in awe.

“Gavin?” Collin gets closer and leans down to his eyes level. “Hello?”

Gavin flinches back, he was close enough to feel the other's breath and that was something he did not need to add to his already chaotic thoughts. He looked good. REALLY good and he was having a hard time not starring.

He takes a few deep breaths and just nods. “Great. You look great, I’ll go change now.” He escapes to the changing room, glad that his outfit was looser on him since he was built smaller.

When he walks out, Collin feels desire grow in his stomach as it shows off Gavins well-muscled form. He really was a treat to look at.

“If anybody touches me they’re getting shot in the dick.” Gavin hisses, using an apron to cover the handcuffs and his gun. It also gave him a bit more coverage which he highly appreciated.

“I’ll make sure nobody does.” Collin promises, willing his beating heart to calm down. He wanted to kiss that bare skin so bad, mark it up and claim him for his own.

Gavin just takes a deep breath as he gets ready to go out in public like this. “We should get going. Come on.”

Collin follows the other out, walking around and blending in with the other workers. Gavin's glare scared a lot of interested people away but a few omegas continued to watch him with goo-goo eyes. Collin got himself caught a few times, he would play along but each time Gavin would come and rescue him saying he was needed for something else.

It was cute to see him get protective like this, also made him think that maybe their relationship could go one more step ahead. After this case is over he’ll try asking him out. Maybe write it on his coffee or take him out somewhere nice.

His thoughts are interrupted when Gavin points to a man. “That’s Charlie, stay back and I’ll try getting him peacefully.”

Collin nods as he keeps his distance, stretching his arms up which was the signal for the others to close around Gavin's location in case the man tried to escape.

“Charlie?” Gavin asks as he approaches the man.

The blond just raises a brow. “Do I know you? I don’t remember fucking an alpha.”

Gavin can’t stop the blush from rising on his face. “Do you know Justin Leonardo? He was killed not too long ago.”

“The name doesn’t ring a bell, no. Is he one of the guys I had a threesome with? Owe you some money or something?” The blond talks so casually about this, not knowing how uncomfortable it made the cop.

Gavin decides to play along with it. “Yeah, he’s left without paying more than once, we hoped you would know him.” Gavin takes a picture from his back pocket. “Remember now?”

The blond's eyes widen and he growls as he bolts, running past Gavin.

“Get him!” The detective snarls as he takes out his gun, pointing towards Charlie. “Stop right there!”

Instead of doing that, Charlie dodges a couple of the waiters before landing behind the bar where Collin was hiding. Smelling that he was human he slams him on the bar, the brunette struggling to break free.

The bartender takes a step forward to take action but Charlie's grip tightens on Collins' throat, causing him to gasp for air. “One move and the human dies!”

Gavin's eyes go wide seeing that even though he followed through on running and hiding, the murderer went to the exact location that had him. He holds his gun steady. “Don’t do this. If you turn yourself in now the consequences will be less harsh.”

The man snorts. “Yeah? Well if it was just human prison sure, I can break out anytime. But you’re with the Wolfwood pack and that guy can imprison any man on earth for decades. I’m not taking that risk.”

Collins' face begins to change color as his mouth gapes open, trying to suck in any bit of air he can, cursing at himself for getting in the way. He tries to fight back but can only do so weakly.

Gavin feels his heart tear in half seeing the other like this, Collin was his friend. No, he was more than that and at this rate, he would never know that. Growling, Gavin lowers the gun. “Fine! Leave! Let him go already!”

Charlie growls. “How do I know none of your men will get me?”

“Everyone stand down!” Gavin calls and he looks at the blond. “Happy?”

Charlie chuckles. “If only you knew.” He tightens his grip on the human before he lets go, causing him to pass out, his body going limp and falling to the floor as the blond runs.

“Bastard!” Gavin throws his gun back up and shoots, hitting the blond in the leg before he shifts.

Gavin shifts as well, adrenaline pumping through his veins from his anger seeing the one he cares about like that. Despite the quick healing, the shot was enough to slow him down so Gavin could reach him, biting down hard on the blond's shoulder, snarling as he bit down until he tasted blood.

The werewolf howls in pain below him and soon enough the other werewolves came to the rescue, holding the blond down as Gavin cuffed him. The staff promised that he would be brought safely to the Wolfwood home where he would be properly punished. Gavin just agrees to it all quickly before he runs back to Collin.

He was lying on the floor where he was left, his neck bruised badly. “Oh fuck…” Gavin kneels down and helps the brunette lie properly, panic rising in his chest as he leans in close to hear his breathing. He sighs with relief as his breathing becomes steady, waiting for the brunette to wake up before he moves him.

“Even though you did what I said you still got hurt…” Gavin feels guilt well in his stomach. “I knew I should have left you behind, I could have-” He leans his forehead against Collins, whispering. “I could have lost you…”

He closes his eyes as he just stays like this, his eyes going wide when he feels lips press to his. Flinching back, Collin pushes himself up into a sitting position with a ragged laugh. “I don’t think I’ve told you this yet but I like you a lot.” He smiles at the detective who was a blushing mess. “I’d like to bring you out somewhere nice, call you my boyfriend. What say you?”

Gavin hits Collin gently on the arm. “You fucking scared me! I’m not bringing you on a case like this ever again! I thought I was going to lose you!” He growls all of this but it weakens as he gets emotional, tears welling in his eyes. “I fucking like you too… A lot.”

Collin smiles, his heart swelling with affection seeing the other actually cry over him. He wraps his arms around Gavin, the other returning the hug. They stay like this for a bit but eventually get up and get changed into normal clothing. Gavin insists on taking him to the hospital but Collin just says the station is fine. His brother always knew how to patch him up.

When they arrive at the station, Connor drops everything to check on his brother. Gavin gets scolded for bringing him along but he is slightly thankful for it because it brought them closer together. Collin meets Gavin in the breakroom, bandages around his neck.

“I didn’t break anything apparently. Still hurts like a bitch though.”

Gavin pulls Collin down and kisses him on the lips softly, just a short quick peck. “I’m sorry… Also we never really kissed properly so I thought I would… yeah.”

Collin smiles and laughs softly. “Come here.” He places a hand gently on either side of the detective's face and pulls him close for a gentle kiss.

Gavin has a hard time not wagging his tail, he was happier then he’s ever been in his life. Collin was just what he needed and Gavin was just what Collin needed. In the worst of situations, they found each other and they were both more than grateful for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters to go! I hope you all enjoy!

Leading up to the full moon, the case is closed as Gavin and Mr. Wolfwood find a way to keep him under werewolf custody without giving away that a whole nother species existed. Collin mostly rested, Gavin made him stay at his place instead of a “crappy” motel so he could get proper rest and attention.

Collin was surprised when Gavin cooked for him, he was surprisingly good at it. He had a nice cozy home too, it was small and everything was simple in color and design. There was a surprising amount of blankets and pillows, he teased Gavin about it but he just liked nesting and being warm. It only added to his cuteness and Collin loved it.

It was Saturday night when the Full Moon rose, Collins' neck was in better shape so he didn’t have to wrap it but it still had a pretty nasty bruise. He insisted on coming with Gavin to the meeting where he would be introduced as a new member of the pack. He begins to want to be a werewolf as well, after learning about them it seemed like a pretty nice life even with its downsides. Gavin said that he should stay himself so he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain that was first turning but the more he heard about werewolf couples the more he wanted in on it.

He heard that werewolf couples would stay together for life, that when they bonded they would grow a strong connection that was kind of like a sixth sense. Other werewolves would know that they were taken from a bite mark on their neck. Thinking back he’s seen people with a mark like that but he always thought it was just from a night of passion, not a permanent scar that labeled they were mated with another.

Collin followed Gavin, turning heads as he was the only human at a werewolf meet. Some leaned close to sniff at him and Gavin would snarl, protecting him from anyone interested. He watches as Don begins to talk, bringing Gavin up to introduce him briefly, the pack howling and cheering when they hear about his success in catching the killer.

Collin was proud of him, Gavin looked proud of himself too, his chest puffed out a bit extra far as he talked about the case. The meeting went on and both of them learned more about how this mating season thing worked. Gavin grabs himself a pack of suppressants, even though it was unhealthy he didn’t want to wind up jumping Collin just because he was horny rather than enjoy their first time together.

When the meeting was over, the two headed back to Gavin’s place, Collin was wondering how he could be able to become a werewolf without downing way to much blood.

The detective takes one of the pills out of the package, the sound drawing Collins attention. “Are you sure you should be taking those? They said it was unhealthy.”

Gavin blushes. “Well, I don’t want us to wind up doing it just because I can’t help myself.”

“We could always do it tonight to see how it goes.” Collin smirks, causing the werewolves ears and tail to come out, fluffed up with embarrassment.

“But that’s still just… Well, I just…” Gavin stutters as Collin approaches him with a sly smile, putting his hands on each side of the cops waist.

He leans down and places a soft kiss on his lips. “I know we haven't been together for very long yet but I love you, and I want to be here for you throughout your heat so you don’t get sick or whatever the side effect is to those suppressants.”

Gavin’s eyes go wide when he hears that word. Never once in his life did he think he would ever hear that word directed at him nor did he think he deserved it. But Collin said it in a way that made him believe that he was worth something, that he had a brighter future than looking at dead bodies and drinking it all away.

“Are you sure?” Gavin asks nervously. “That you love me?”

Collin chuckles and kisses him again. “Well, I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life by your side. I would marry you now if you’re okay with that.”

This comment causes the detective to become a blushing mess, he knew he didn’t want to be with anyone but Collin so he looks up into those silver eyes of his and smiles. “I love you too.”

He can barely get the words out as Collin seals his lips with another kiss, a lot more pressing, harder and passionate. Gavin wraps his arms around the other's neck, pulling him in closer as they kissed, slowly backing up so the cops back was against the counter.

Not much is said anymore, all feelings being expressed through their physical actions, soft loving touching, and rough needy ones. Collin picks Gavin up to set him on the counter, the brunette wrapping his legs around them, not breaking the kiss. Collin grinds hips his and receives a moan in response, tilting his head so he can get a better angle of his partner's lips.

Gavin was loving the attention, his ears laid back as his tail wagged, thumping against the counter as he held tightly onto his boyfriend. Collin was hitting just every perfect spot as if he knew what he liked already. A shiver runs down his spine as lips press against his neck, stopping here and there to nip instead.

“Bedroom…” Gavin manages to pant out, pushing Collin back just a bit so that he would get the message.

Collin looks up at him, loving how his hair was already a mess, his eyelids lowered and hazy with lust. “As you wish.” He smiles, picking up the werewolf and setting him on the bed gently, straddling him as he leans down for more kisses.

Their lips glide against one another, Gavin is the first to flick his tongue against Collins bottom lip before he opens his mouth to let him explore. Their tongues press against each other before rolling around, just tasting the other and enjoying the feeling. Gavin pulls back a bit to bite at his lip, pulling a growl out of the brunette as he attacks his neck with kisses, beginning to suck and bite at the skin gently, leaving marks.

Gavin squirms at the feeling and moans softly, he’s never felt so hot in his life. Something about this just made him melt, the heat almost overwhelming as he grew more and more aroused.

As if sensing what his boyfriend wants, Collin helps him take off his clothes, enjoying the sight that was before him. The brunette with his hands above his head, panting so hard his chest was heaving up and down, causing his muscles to flex and relax with it. He runs hands down his torso with a pleased hum, licking his lips. God Gavin was such a treat.

The werewolf blushes under such an intense gaze. His eyes pierced right through him, the lust so great that he was beginning to feel like some sort of god.

“Don’t just stare…” Gavin whimpers, embarrassed that his whole body was being revealed for the first time.

Collin takes his own shirt off, smirking as Gavin does the same thing he was, his eyes roaming over that beautiful body. “Now who’s starring?”

Gavin just makes a small upset noise before they begin to kiss again, slow but full of love as they press against each other, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. Gavin was so warm that his shoulders were tinted pink with his blush, it was amazing and Collin was thankful for every second of it.

When it felt like the timing was right, Collin takes off their pants and briefs, leaving them both bare naked from the other to see. Gavin covered himself up, a bit embarrassed to be so revealing. Collin kisses his head with a small warm smile when he sees this, it was such a pure and cute action.

“You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. There’s no need to hide yourself.”

Gavin just nods and opens himself back up to the other, not making eye contact as he was too shy right now. Collin reaches over into the bedside drawer and pulls out a small bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers so he wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend.

He presses the tips of his fingers against his hole, looking at Gavin for confirmation. “You ready?”

The werewolf just nods before gasping at the feeling of being entered. It was just one finger but it wiggled around and started to stretch him. A second finger enters and he moans softly at the feeling of being scissored open, moving his hips against Collins' fingers with needy whimpers.

“That’s enough just fuck me already…” Gavin whines and Collin chuckles.

“So impatient.” He had already loosened him enough so he pulls out his fingers, the brunette whining at the loss as Collin strokes himself a few times to lube up.

He lines himself up before slowly pressing the tip in, Gavin's hands dropping down to the sheets to grab them in fists so hard his knuckles turn white. Collin kisses his forehead and cheeks, anywhere to comfort him as he gets used to his size.

“Okay…” Gavin says breathily. “You can move now.”

Collin pushes himself in all the way, causing the werewolf to squirm as his legs tightened around the brunette's waist. He made small whimpering sounds, this alone causing him to pant with excitement.

“You're so adorable.” Collin kisses his forehead, getting a disgruntled noise in response before he began to move his hips gently, testing the waters.

When he gets good reception he begins to move his hips faster, going a bit harder with each thrust.

At this point Gavin was moaning loudly, his mouth hanging open as he gripped onto Collins' shoulders, his fingers digging in too hard he was leaving scratches. Some of them broke the skin, making him bleed lightly but he didn't mind. The pricks of pain only added to the pleasure, making him feel more alive than ever.

Gavin felt amazing, he warmth enveloped him fully and his muscles would tighten every time he hit one sweet spot that really got the werewolf moaning. He angles himself to hit this spot every time and it drives Gavin nuts, his head thrashing from side to side before he bites onto the pillow as he moans from the overwhelming pleasure.

Collin holds the werewolves hips as he let himself go wild, to lost in pleasure to do anything but thrust his hips in and out as fast as he could. The moans and whimpers Gavin made were just to perfect that he couldn’t help himself.

“Come for me Gav, come on.” He moans as he gives a last few hard thrusts, the werewolf moaning his boyfriends' name as he comes on his chest, string after string as he rolls his hips to ride out his high.

Collin comes inside not too long after, lying next to Gavin before pulling him close for some soft kisses. “How was it?”

“Amazing.” Gavin pants between breaths. He never felt so good in his life, having Collin inside him made him feel so whole and complete. The feeling of being full and the hot seed inside him was so pleasing and he was glad they did this.

“I’m glad.” Collin smiles and gives him one last kiss on the head before he gets up to clean off and help Gavin clean as well. He helps the werewolf into some warm clothes before bringing him some water to drink.

Gavin’s tail wags as Collin helps him out with everything. He was tired and his legs felt like jelly so he appreciated all of this. It showed that he cared and didn’t just want a quick fuck.

The two cuddle together on the bed, wrapping in warm blankets and talking about small things. It was nice just to be together and enjoy having the other around. Gavin was tired and ready to sleep while Collin pets his hair, coaxing him to just go to bed already. He sure was a stubborn one.

The next day was a surprise, Gavin had forgotten to take the suppressants so as soon as he woke up he was crawling on top of Collin, ready to mate. He wakes the man by kissing him, moaning loudly as he ground his hips down hard.

“Wha…?” Collin blinks tiredly before his eyes widen as Gavin is undressed, sitting on his lap at full mast, his face a blushing needy mess as he grinds his hips desperately, moaning as his ears lay flat to his head.

God, this was so hot.

Collin smirks and grinds his hips up, holding the werewolves hips. “So this is your heat? You’re needy for my cock?”

Gavin nods as he whimpers. “Collin please, I need you inside, come inside, fill me up.”

A shiver is sent down the brunettes spin hearing those words. He also loses what bit of self-control he has seeing the one he loves like this, flipping them over so Gavin was on his stomach. He squeezes out some lube before throwing the bottle aside, messily prepping him before doing what the werewolf wants and thrusting inside.

Gavin claws at the sheets, thrusting his hips back to get the movement he so desperately needs as he whimpers and moans. Collin starts off at a fast pace right off the bat, scratching Gavin's ears and kissing his back, complimenting how good he was as he thrusts.

When he finishes Gavin's eyes roll back in pleasure but he is soon asking for more again. This happens a few more times before they are both tired out, Collin more than Gavin. If only he was a werewolf he could keep up with his stamina. He was proud of his own stamina, he did track when he was younger. Not as good as his brother but still, werewolves were just unfair.

Most of the week was like this, wild fucking for a while then resting for a while. They didn’t prepare as well as they should have, there was only so many protein bars and bottles of energy drinks they could down before the heat rose again. By the end of the week, Collin was bruised and sore but he didn’t mind it. A week of sex like that was mind-blowing and Gavin was amazing each time. He begins to understand why the Wolves Casanova opened up for this time of the year to avoid humans getting hurt. Gavin almost broke his hips when he rode him one time but luckily all he got were more bruises.

Gavin felt very apologetic, he knew he should have just taken the suppressants but Collin insisted it was okay. They took another few days off for Collin to rest and heal, Gavin making sure that he gets proper meals now and helps him apply a healing cream to his bruises and the scratches on his back. His lower back was fine but his shoulders had so many scratches there was more red lines then skin.

While Gavin is applying the cream Collin speaks up. “I want to become a werewolf like you.”

It causes him to freeze, his eyes going wide as he turns Collin back around to face him. “Are you sure? We still don’t really know much about it and so far it’s only been a bunch of pain-”

Collin shakes his head. “It’s brought us closer together and I want to be the same as you. I want to not just be your boyfriend who will later be your husband but I want to be your mate.” He kisses the werewolf softly. “I want to be bound by whatever magic it is they talk about.”

“You’ll have to hide it from everybody, even your brother.” Gavin pouts and Collin smiles.

“I know.”

“You’ll have to go through the pain of turning and you have to kill animals yourself for food so you don’t go insane.”

“Gavin sweetie I know.” Collin laughs as he pets his head, his hand going over those soft ears. “There are downsides but we get faster healing and a longer lifespan in return. I’d rather not die and leave you alone.”

Gavin's eyes filled with emotion, that was something that he never thought of. “I… I don’t want to ever lose you…”

Collin leans their foreheads together and smiles. “I know. We’ll ask Don about shifting and you can help me get through it as I helped you.”

The werewolf nods in agreement. “We can visit tomorrow.”

It may have been a long and tiring process getting here but they will soon be the same and together in more ways than was ever thought possible. They would be bound together in heart, body, soul, and magic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie I'm late with this chapter because time has been flying by for me lately, I made a short sad Hankcon fangame and I'm now working on a DBH dating sim heehee One more chapter to go for this! Hope you all enjoy!

The morning was full of eagerness, excitement, and worry. The whole car ride over to Dons was Gavin telling his boyfriend about his experience with shifting. Sure the other was there but he wasn’t the one growing fur one minute and a tail the next. Collin responds to everything with better solutions then what they had during Gavin's shifting. Most of it was a hectic whirlwind of panic and desperate frenzies of attempts to make things better.

They arrive at Dons household this time, had been invited directly over rather than to meet at his office in the Wolves Casanova. They are greeted by a butler, a man who was very much in his older years but he still stood tall, ears standing at attention, as ready to serve as he was when he was young but with the experience of his years here.

“We are here to see Don about shifting Collin.” Gavin gestures to his boyfriend beside him and the butler nods his head.

“Of course. I was informed about your arrival. Please follow me to the dining room, he is having his brunch.” He begins to walk down the halls and the two follow, looking around at the grand and surely expensive decorations as they went.

They arrive in a dining room large enough for a whole family yet only Don sat at the end, eating simple jam spread on toast. Even if it was something that anybody and everybody could have for breakfast, in a room such as this it seemed like a food fit for a king. It’s impressive what the sheer atmosphere of a place could do.

“Have a seat, I can have Valkenhayn whip you up something if you would like.” Don says as he takes a sip of his tea. From the smell of it, earl gray. Good taste.

“No thank you, we’ve eaten already.” Gavin sits down, Collin sitting right beside him. “We wanted to ask you what might be a better way to shift Collin so he doesn’t have to guzzle down a bunch of blood.”

Don nods. “Yes, well it is quite simple but I feel like you wouldn’t believe me if it was just over the phone.” He sets down his tea and leans his head in his hand. “All you need to do is cut your hand, he cuts his as well and you hold hands as if you were doing a handshake.”

Gavin blinks as he processes this. “Wait… It’s that easy?”

 

“That easy.” Don nods and Gavin's ear twitches with irritation. He had to go through that shit when all he had to do was hold someone's hand.

Collin wears a skeptical look, that seemed to easy. “So we both just kind of bleed onto the floor?”

 

Don laughs. “I can see why you think that way, but magic does not work like the rest of the world. Common sense will not help you. When you do it you will see.”

 

The two trust the pack leaders words, stopping by the grocery store and the pharmacy on the way home for food and painkillers. They make sure to have it all ready before they sit side by side on the bed.

“Are you ready for this?” Gavin holds his hands, making sure that this was what his boyfriend really wanted. If he wasn’t ready they could wait. He could wait. He would wait forever for Collin.

“I’m ready.” He nods, pulling his hands away to gently caress Gavin's cheeks, pulling him forward for a soft kiss. “I’ll be just like you in a few days.”

This causes Gavin to smile, god he loved this man so much. “Alright let’s do it then.” He reaches over to the bedside table to retrieve the blade, carefully pressing it into his palm until it drew blood but not deep enough that they would have an emergency on this hands.

Collin does the same with a wince before they hold hands, their open wounds pressing together. For a second they feel like Don has played a trick on them but soon enough they could feel something flow between them. It was like they shared the same blood that pumped through each of their hearts.

It’s only a minute before both of their hands heal, releasing them to look down to see not even a scar where the cut was. Since he was not as broken and tired as Gavin the night he changed, he could feel the effects right away. It was only about ten minutes before his body started to randomly grow fur and go back to normal.

The days went by a lot calmer this time around then it had for Gavin. They knew what to expect and he took pain killers ahead of time so he wouldn’t be crying out in pain like Gavin was. Even if it wasn’t as painful he could still feel his muscles tearing and mending as he shifted. Gavin would still worry about him, Collin reassured him that he was fine and that it would be okay but it wouldn’t stop the brunette from worrying about his boyfriend.

When the shifting ended, Collin rested by sleeping in, much past morning and into the afternoon. When he wakes, Gavin is ready with a smile, lying next to him.

“Good morning handsome.” He laughs. “Actually it’s not even morning anymore. You hungry?”

Collin wears a tired smile as he pulls the other in for a soft, sweet kiss. “Very. I’ll see if I can shift right once I get some food in my stomach.”

“I’ll whip you up something, get changed and shower while you’re waiting.” He sticks his tongue out. “You sweat a lot when you were shifting so you stank.”

Collin pouts. “I didn’t complain when you smelled like wet dog.”

“Well now both of us will smell like wet dog every time it rains so welcome to the club.” Gavin laughs as he goes into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for a nice grilled sandwich.

The new werewolf, on the other hand, grabs some clothes out of the drawer before heading into the bathroom. He said he was going to wait to shift once he’s eaten but once he spots his reflection in the mirror he can’t help but shift a little.

Just from one thought, he was able to get ears to sprout from his head, he feels them and inspects them in the mirror, doing poses as he allows fur to cover his body. Man, he looked so cool.

“I don’t hear water running!” Gavin calls from the kitchen, laughing when he is greeted with a middle finger from the doorway before Collin actually starts his shower.

Soon enough the two are eating side by side, ears out and tails wagging as they enjoyed talking with each other, bickering and laughing as usual.

“So how about you try turning into a full wolf first?” Gavin shifts so he’s in that form, looking up at Collin expectantly.

The brunette shrugs, he didn’t really have a preference for the order he tried it anyway. “As good of a start as any.” He thinks about that form and soon enough he is eye to eye with the other, causing Gavin's tail to wag as he licks at his boyfriends face. He was proud of him.

He then shifts into his bigger form, human yet covered head to toe in fur with massive paws and an unmistakable wolves head. Collin does the same and rather than trying out his shifting it’s more of a copycat contest. Due to this the two wind up play fighting, showing and nipping at each other playfully as they laugh, tails wagging.

They were the same, they were able to understand each other and what they’re going through and above all they would be a lot safer from harm. They could still get hurt but to heal like this Collin wouldn’t have to worry about Gavin's line of work as much as any other human. Gavin wouldn’t have to worry about Collin being defenseless if another werewolf came by.

Gavin pauses as he looks Collin up and down before leaning close to take in his scent. “I haven't really been paying attention to what you are.” He looks at him with surprise. “You’re an alpha too.”

A smirk spreads across Collins' face as he wraps his arms around Gavin's waist. “Well I am kind of alpha in bed, wouldn’t you say?”

The brunette flushes red and his fur fluffs up a bit in embarrassment. “I can not believe you just said those words to me.”

“You love it.” Collin grins.

Gavin snorts with laughter. “It’s cheesy as fuck and belongs on the wall of worst pick up lines ever.”

“But you still love it when I do it.”

Gavin kisses his boyfriend on the lips in a quick peck. “No, I love you so I just deal with it.”

Collin pouts. “Really? I think some of my lines are pretty good.”

“They are but that doesn’t make them any less bad.” Gavin laughs.

Collin returns the laugh but more confused. “You hate them and you love them. You know what? I can live with that.”

The couple spends the rest of the day admiring each other and enjoying the feeling of being alike. They head back to Don to tell him the news and to let Collin join the pack.

Like Gavin, he is introduced to the entire pack come the next full moon. Despite coming to this town for a vacation he winds up moving in with Gavin here. He keeps his old job, having to travel a lot each day but to come back home to his boyfriend was worth it. It made him sad sometimes that it caused them less time together, Gavin would get pouty about it but he made a lot with this job. Once he had enough saved he would take a job closer, he just wanted to be able to provide Gavin with a comfortable life.

With the state he found Gavin and from what he learned about his past he’s always had it rough and he wants to give him enough happiness that he’ll forget about it all. He wants him to feel safe and happy so he won’t get dragged down by what's already happened. They’ll have a nice home full of things with happy memories, they’ll go out somewhere nice every weekend, and someday they’ll get married.

A blush covers Collins cheeks at the thought. It’s been a while since they’ve been dating, not even a year but almost and he was thinking of marrying the guy. Well, he did become a different species of human just for him and he already had so much planned so maybe it wasn’t too outrageous of an idea.

The idea of becoming mates was one that was on Gavin's mind since Collin had turned as well. Sure they have had many nights of heated passion since then where neither of them got hurt or tired from the others superior or inferior strength, but none of those nights have they decided to bond. All it took was a bite, just one bite to the crook of the neck, a bundle of nerves there that would connect them in a way that humans would never be able to experience or understand.

He wanted to ask Collin about it, if he wanted to just bond with him or wait until they’ve known each other longer. They were an alpha-alpha couple after all which was weird in itself. They bickered and they were far apart for most of the day, everything seemed to be against them yet they still loved each other very much.

Gavin owes him everything for saving him that one night. He was the best man he’s ever met and he could never ask for anything more in life. With a deep breath, Gavin decides to bring it up bonding when he gets home tonight. He was a bit late because a meeting ran long so his thoughts went to Collin because he missed him.

He readies a nice pasta dinner with salad, garlic bread, and wine. Normally when they would do things heat of the moment but if they were going to bond he wanted it to be special. It embarrasses himself to do it but he actually lights some candles, scentless ones of course. He didn’t want to ruin everything by making the entire place smell like perfume. He wanted to be able to smell his alpha and he wanted his alpha to smell him. It was important.

He makes sure he’s cleaned up, scrubbing himself down extra hard, shaving and brushing his hair so it doesn’t look like a birds nest. He doesn’t wear anything special but he still wears something that was considered relatively nice. He sits at the table, watching the flames of the candles flicker as he waits for his boyfriend to arrive.

His ears flick when he hears the car arrive, taking a deep breath before trying to look casual. It worked….Sort of.

Collin walks in to see everything dimmed, his eyes going right to Gavin who was sitting at a table with food ready and decorated nicely.

“Well, this is a lovely surprise.” Collin sets down his things before he goes over to his boyfriend, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before sitting down. “What’s the occasion?”

Gavin's tail curls around himself nervously. “I’ve just been thinking how I want to bond with you.” He looks Collin in the eyes, expressing nothing but love and adoration in his own. “I want to be your mate and I want you to be mine.”

Collins' eyes widen at the sudden proposition despite the fact that he was thinking about marriage just moments ago on his drive over. He reaches over the table and takes Gavin's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he smiles. “You know, I was actually thinking about getting married on the way over here.” He laughs and Gavin feels his heart flutter hearing those words.

“Marriage is a lot though because marriage means a wedding and a wedding is a mess to plan.” Gavin laughs. “You didn’t exactly answer my question though.”

“It’s yes.” Collin smiles fondly at him. “Of course it’s a yes.”

Gavin leans over the table to give his man a soft, loving kiss on the lips. Collin returns it happily, smiling into the kiss. He reaches a hand over to hold Gavin's head in place, deepening the kiss before he pulls away with a laugh. “Let’s eat this food before we wind up knocking it down to make out on the table.”

“I did work hard making this so yes, lets.” He laughs as well, feeling happy and excited, wondering why he’s been worrying about this for so long. Part of him knew it would turn out this way but there was always that tiny part that doubted himself. Collin was a miracle, he stuck by him despite his trashy personality and made him a better person along the way. He still wakes up next to him sometimes and wonders how this happened, if he really deserved someone like this by his side.

Collin smiles as he eats, Gavin was an amazing cook and he was always delighted to have some of his food. He really outdid himself tonight and that made it all the more special. He takes a sip of his wine and sees a thoughtful look in his partners' eyes. “What’s on your mind?” He asks, hoping that it was nothing for concern.

Gavin smiles. “Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.” He sighs as he finishes up the last bit of food on his plate. “I wonder where I would be without you, what I’ve done to deserve you. Things like that.”

“I’m not all that great.” Collin laughs. “But I am glad that you think of me that way. You’ve done so much for me and I you. We’re in this together, we deserve each other.”

“You’re right.” Gavin laughs, standing to clean up the dishes. “Just can’t help but feel that way sometimes because I love you so much.”

Collin takes his plates, kissing Gavin's cheek as he walks by, taking his dishes as well. “You relax in the bedroom, this is the least I can do for the wonderful dinner.”

Gavin's tail wags happily as he leaves to the bedroom, fluffing up the pillows as he lies on top of the blankets. Collin walks in with a smile as he lies beside him, kissing his forehead as he strokes his hair. “Is there anything you want to do in particular?”

Gavin shakes his head as he kisses Collin softly. “I just want to face you. I like seeing you.”

As soon as he finishes his sentence Collins' hands roam up under his shirt before pulling it over his head, taking off his own quickly before he straddles his boyfriend, kissing him fervently. Gavin holds onto him, his fingers digging into the skin on his shoulders as he moans into the kiss, loving the friction he gets as the other grinds their hips together.

It’s not very long before they’re taking off their pants and underwear too, just a naked tangle of limbs as they press against each other, wanting to as much skin as possible to touch as they kiss roughly, a fight for dominance.

As much as Gavin loved having Collin take control to make him feel good he was an alpha as well, part of him didn’t want to give in but if it was Collin it was okay.

Collin had to admit that Gavin wasn’t the easiest in bed, he didn’t just roll over and take it, he bit and clawed and pushed and pulled. He was just about in as much control as he was.

Collin grabs the lube from the bedside table and spreads it on his fingers before he rubs around Gavins puckered hole. He smirks when he feels it twitch, expecting more. Gavin grabs onto Collin and pulls him forward, his way of demanding him to get on with it and Collin complies, pushing a few fingers in gently before working him open.

Gavin loved the feeling of Collin moving inside of him, but he hated what it did to him. He would squirm and whimper, his ears flat as his breath grew faster. He needed more and it was hard to stop himself from fucking himself on those long slender fingers. If it was any other day maybe he would but today was special and he needed his cock.

It was always a joy for Collin to watch Gavin, he was the cutest thing with the way he blushed and made soft sounds. It filled him with pride that he was the only one who could do this to such a stubborn alpha.

When Gavin was loose enough, Collin quickly rubs some of the lube on his dick before lining himself up. He looks at Gavin, meeting eyes with him as if to confirm he’s ready and when Gavin nods he pushes himself in all the way, causing the man below him to gasp as his grip tightens.

He does a few gentle thrusts to make sure Gavin is fully ready before he picks up the pace, eyes locked on watching Gavin’s face as he loses himself in bliss. Gavin was only more aroused with the way Collin looked at him, it was so intensely full of lust yet it also held so much love.

Soon enough the two are so lost in pleasure that Collins trusts pound hard and quick to find release, Gavin's fingers digging so hard into his boyfriends' shoulders that the skin turns white.

When they both reach their peak they bite down on a bundle of nerves between their shoulder and their neck, bonding them together. It was such an intense feeling, to connect together like this, no wonder so many werewolves in a relationship with a human turn their partner.

The two rest side by side as they cuddle, wearing big smiles knowing they were now mates. It was a wonderful feeling even with how tired they were from their moment of passion.

“I love you.” Gavin smiles and Collin leans down to kiss him gently.

“I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

The two enjoy their time as mates, werewolves left them alone and would stop trying to flirt with them since they were now marked as someone else's. They decide they were okay with this for now and marriage could come later.

Collin would come by work a lot to talk to Gavin and his brother. He wished he could tell Connor but he hopes that he finds out what’s really happening in this town on his own. He was smart, he could figure it out.

Gavin is surprised when Connor wakes him one night with another bullet wound and an alpha at his side. “What the fuck do you want? I’m trying to fucking- Oh shit.”  
“A bullet grazed me, I need help patching it up.” Connor gives Gavin one of those oh so sweet smiles so he helps patch him up, grumbling about how stupid he was and how much he wanted to just have a peaceful nap.  
Gavin glances up now and then to see the other alpha glaring at him, was he interested in Connor? Trying to protect him against another alpha?  
“Don't be a pussy.” Gavin glares when Connor flinches, causing him to smear rubbing alcohol across his arm.  
“I'm not! I wasn't even phased when the bullet hit me, right Hank?”  
The alpha, Hank apparently, laughs. “Yeah, you were so focused at running at the gun you didn't care about the bullets that came out of it.”  
“Again?!” Gavin ties the bandage around Connors' arm tightly.. “You really are suicidal aren't you?”  
“Again?” Hank seems to be new so he wouldn’t know Connors antics.  
“I'm not! And yes, again!” Connor huffs.  
“You're not faster than bullets dumbass.” Gavin doesn’t want to be around the other alpha anymore so he grabs his stuff to leave. “Don't do things that'll make Collin worry.”  
The alpha grins at him smugly. “Looks like we got another hardass with a soft heart.”  
Gavin growls, he really hates this guy. “Fuck you! I could care less about Connor!”  
Connor rolls his eyes. “Because you like my brother.”  
Not wanting to listen to this anymore Gavin stomps away, leaving to work at home with Collin. He would rather be with his mate anytime.

It’s only a few days later then Gavin is out on a walk with Collin when the two spot Connor and the Alpha kissing.  
Collin goes over and fights with Hank about his brother and Gavin just kind of watches it go down. His mate just wanted to protect his brother, he understood that. It was nice to know they didn’t have to hide being a werewolf anymore though. They always had to protect Connor from werewolves because of his scent, there was just something about it that was so sweet.  
Collin waves Gavin over, not wanting to be part of the fight he trudges over but blushes when Collin brings him close. “It’s not bad being a werewolf but make sure you really want it.”  
Gavin connects the dots that they were talking about Connor becoming one too. Collin turned just for him, it still made his heart flutter knowing he would go through something so painful just to be like him.  
He really had the perfect mate.

Connor and Hank wound up on a more dangerous case than expected. One day they were cuddled up next to each other, relaxing during their lunch break when they get an urgent call from Connor for backup.  
“Shit!” Collin races to the car and Gavin follows, calling the pack about it.  
They get confirmation from Don that they would arrive, driving as fast as possible to their location.  
“I told you this would happen.” Gavin growls and Connor huffs.  
“I know, we should have just gone with them.”  
The two would pull up and shift before they burst in, Collin going to help his brother as Gavin fights off some that were going for Hank. Ever since they turned they’ve only had to fight like this a few times but at least they knew how to hold the pack off until Don came with the rest.  
Once they had the numbers the fight was easy and soon enough everything was quiet. They all shift back and Collin scolds his brother again before hugging him. “You dumbass. What made you think you could just look around without getting attacked?”  
Connor hugs his twin back with a smile. “Well… I don’t think we would have had a problem if we didn’t run into the leader.”  
“Yes, let’s check out the fucking home base and hope that the person who runs the damn place won’t be around. Smart.” Gavin rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms.  
“Fuck you, it was a good idea. We didn’t have much trouble the first time we came.” Hank growls.  
Seeing Don approach the two take their leave so they can talk amongst themselves. This wasn’t their case anyway. Technically no case was Collins but he was helpful and Gavin liked having him around. Having his mate with him also helped him stay on topic and Collin did all of the talking so Gavin could do the investigating.  
Collin was asked to join the force once but he declined, wanting to keep his own office job so he could support his mate to the best of his abilities.  
After all, they were planning on getting married soon.

Collin is stressed out when his brother is sent overseas for the case, he was extra clingy to Gavin and he would always worry. Gavin spent these days comforting his mate with lots of hugs and kisses until they get news that he’s arriving.  
Collin complains the whole ride over that Connor hasn’t even bothered to text him while he was fighting on the other side of the planet.  
“I’m sure he’s fine, just busy.” Gavin kisses his mates cheek as they wait for the plane to land.  
As soon as Connor walks out with a smile Collin strides over and slaps him. Hank bristles and growls so Gavin gets in his way. Even if he knew the reason why Hank was angry at Collin he wasn’t going to stand around when he threatened his mate.  
Hank stakes a step forward so Gavin shoves him back, only for the two to push each other, growling as neither wanted to let up.  
Collin eventually drags him back to the car which is when they share the news of their marriage. They talk about seeing their mother and make plans for it this weekend, Gavin was especially nervous because he didn’t exactly have the golden personality.

“You’ll do fine.” Collin reassures his mate as he helps Gavin with his tie.  
Gavin sighs. “Not if I cat normal, I need to be polite.” He takes a deep breath and looks himself in the mirror, practicing smiling and having a calm face instead of his resting bitch face.  
The car ride over is hell for him, Connor and Hank keep laughing at him while he’s trying to be sincere and serious. He didn’t want to get off on a bad foot when they’re about to get married.  
Dinner goes well, luckily Amanda and Hank had a lot in common so Gavin didn’t have to worry about speaking that much. They rest when they get home but the morning after they get right to their wedding plans.

It was hectic for the next few weeks, the two would run around finding flowers and napkins and outfits and guests. It was just as much trouble as they thought but they knew it would be worth it in the end.  
The day of the wedding Gavin wakes up to Collin, smiling as he kisses his fiance softly. “Good morning handsome.”  
Collin laughs as he wakes up, his tail wagging since he knew today was the day. “Good morning my soon to be husband.”  
Gavin's tail thumps against the mattress as he crawls on top of Collin to kiss him deeply. “Connor and Hank are setting everything up for us. We just have to change once we get there and walk down the aisle.”  
“I can’t wait.” Collin raises a hand to stroke Gavins cheek as he just looks at him. This was the man he loved and he was so happy they would be together as husbands.  
They arrive early to check with Connor and Hank how it was all going. Everything was perfect but Connor still worried that something would go wrong. Hank helps Gavin with his suit as Connor helps his brother.  
“I feel like this is where I’m supposed to tell you to treat him right.” Hank laughs as he watched Gavin straighten his clothes for the tenth time.  
Gavin just grins at him from the mirror. “We’re mates, you already know I am.”  
“I just don’t want Connor to have to worry about his brother. He seems a lot more fine with you then I am. You’re still kind of a shithead.” Hank teases and Gavin growls.  
“So are you.” He improved a lot since he’s met Collin but he still got pissed off pretty easy from other people.  
Hank smiles. “Well, you’re a shithead with a soft heart. I know you don’t like to show that you care but your actions say otherwise.”  
“I know.” Gavin returns the smile. “I’ve got someone I want to make happy and I have friends and a soon to be family to take care of too.”  
It was nice that they could act like proper adults when they needed to instead of biker all the time. Gavin was thankful that Hank was the one to be mates with his mates' brother. Hank was glad they were getting married so he could hurry up and marry Connor soon.  
“Connor it’s perfect, you can relax now.” Collin laughs as his brother straightens his tie for the tenth time, brushing his suit down for the twentieth.  
“I know but… You’re getting married! I need to make sure there’s no possibility of anything going wrong.” Connor takes his twin's hands and squeezes them. “I want you to remember this day as a good memory for the rest of your life.”  
“And I will.” Collin lets go of this brothers hands to pick up his flower bouquet. “Go on out, I’ll be coming down the aisle with mom in a minute.”  
Connor hugs his brother before going to his place, making sure his suit is perfect one last time. Collin holds his arm out for Amanda who takes it with a proud smile on her face.  
Gavin had walked down the aisle first and was waiting at the end for his fiance, his mate, to walk down.  
As soon as the doors open and he sees Collin his jaw drops. He looked amazing, more than amazing he was the best and more perfect goddamn angel in the world, no, the universe. He told himself he wouldn’t cry like a bitch but he felt tears prick his eyes. It was finally happening, they would be husbands in just a few minutes.  
Collin laughs to himself when he sees his fiance reaction. He walks down the aisle steadily with Amanda, loving all of the emotion that flickers across Gavin's face. He was so happy and emotional but most importantly he was full of love.  
Collin smiles at him fondly, he was so happy they finally got their moment.  
The vows go smoothly and Sumo brings the rings down the aisle on a pillow just like he was trained to. He was such a good boy and everybody cooed when they saw him bring up the rings. It was a good idea to ask Hank if they could do this. It made their wedding just that much more special.  
The moment arrives where they are told to kiss, as if synced, Gavin leaps up to wrap his arms around Collins' neck as he reaches down to hold him up. It was a crash landing of a kiss but it was happy, loving, and oh so sweet.  
Collin sets him down so they can walk down the aisle together this time, hand in hand as they laugh, just so happy that they can’t help themselves.  
They throw the bouquet together and for a moment they think Connor has it before it bounces off his fingers only for Hank to snatch it out of the air, handing it to his mate. It was nice to know that they were going to get married as well.  
Life was nothing but happiness and smiles right now, it couldn’t be better.

“No, I don’t want to wait, I want to see my husband!” Gavin growls at the lady at the reception desk.  
She frowns. “You can’t just walk into the CEO’s meeting, it’s very important and-sir!” She tries to stop him but Gavin just strides past her and up to the meeting room. It’s been a month since he’s seen his mate, he’s been overseas for meetings and now he has one as soon as he gets back. The nerve!  
Sure they would do video calls and text each other daily but they haven't been able to feel each other and it’s been driving Gavin nuts. How is Collin not the same?! They’re mates! They’re not like normal people, they needed-  
Gavin opens the door with a slam and everybody's eyes are on him, all wide with surprise.  
Collin had been avoiding Gavin, he wanted to get his work done before he came home so they could be together because he knew as soon as he saw him, as soon as he caught a whiff of his scent, that he would lose all self-control.  
And that is exactly what happens.  
The two rush to each other, their lips crashing as Collin slams Gavin against the wall, kissing him roughly. This draws a moan out of him as he holds onto his mate, causing everyone in the meeting room to get uncomfortable and leave.  
Collin is quick to lock the doors before he pushes Gavin onto the table so he’s bent over. “I told you to stay home, I just needed one more hour.”  
“Fuck that, I’ve waited a month for you fucking asshole.” Gavins eyes are teary with anger and sadness that built up while his mate was gone. “I’m making you bring me next time, I don’t care what case I’m on or how boring you say it i-”  
He’s cut off when Collins lips meet his, showing how much he’s missed him all of this time. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold back from fucking you.”  
The two spend a few hours in the meeting room to themselves, anyone passing by the door knowing exactly what was going on but the guy was the head of the company so he could do whatever he wanted. The werewolves that worked there were able to smell it and it made a bit more sense to them then it did anybody else. Mate had a very hard time being away from their partners and when they reunited they wanted to rescent them and mark them and sex was the easiest way to do so.  
Eventually, they do make it back home, they had their fun so they, especially Gavin were tired out. Collin carries him and places him in bed, making sure he’s all clean and comfy. He lies down with his mate and pulls him close, kissing his cheek. “I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you right after I got back. I really wanted to though.”  
“Well, you have more self-control than me.” Gavin's tail wags, it was nice that they could let out their wolf-like features at home. It felt more natural, especially around their mate.  
“Well, I’m glad you came to see me. I missed you so much.” He buries his face in Gavin's shoulder just to inhale his scent. It was so nice to be with him again.  
Gavin laughs. “I could tell.” He relaxes in his husband's arms, he missed feeling his warmth like this.  
Collin kisses his forehead, then each cheek before kissing his lips. “I love you.”  
Gavin smiles into the kiss, he did not expect this is where he would be after that rainy night behind the bar. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this all the way through! I have another reed900 fic coming up but it may be a bit late from my weekly schedule because I'm working on a DPD Dating game c:


End file.
